


Implications

by StarFar



Series: Collars [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aniligus, Animal Traits, Bisexual Panic, Collars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feline behaviour, First Time, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Lack of Communication, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Shifting perspective, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFar/pseuds/StarFar
Summary: Everyone has issues. Munkustrap’s problem is that he’s just too damned nice. Alonzo’s is that the only person he’s good at fooling is himself. And Cassandra, well Cassandra's problem is that she grossly underestimates just how dumb the males of her species can be.Alternatively...Munkustrap is oblivious, Alonzo’s in denial, and Cassandra needs to stop trusting everyone else to get their own shit together.Note: this can be read as a stand alone, no need to have read any of the other "Collar" series.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Alonzo/Cassandra/Munkustrap (Cats), Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Cassandra/Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: Collars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107287
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I checked the Alonzo/Cassandra/Munkustrap tag the other day and discovered that I'm the first to use it so nice to know I'm writing for an audience of one, and that one is me. Oh well. 
> 
> This a prequel to If Eyes Could Speak because I loved writing the Alonzo/Cassandra/Munkustrap scenes in that and couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I'm using cat life spans in this so the main characters are between 2 and 3 years old in human years, which apparently puts them in their mid twenties to late twenties in feline terms. If that makes you uncomfortable please don't read. There will also be a three way sex scene in later chapters, so be warned. I'm telling you now so you don't get invested only to get grossed out part way through. 
> 
> As always, let me know about any tags I need to add, or spelling mistakes I need to correct. Thanks everyone. xx.

“Bustopher!”

Jennyanydots’ voice rang out across the junkyard, causing Munkustrap to look up from where he had been cleaning his paws, in the sun outside of the den he shared with his little brother. The ginger queen, who had clearly been on protector duty, was carefully jumping down off of the tire and trotting towards the main path into the junkyard clearing.

Munkustrap pushed himself to his feet and jogged after her. He was hoping to eventually take over as chief protector after all, so he thought he should be there whenever something unusual happened. Not that Bustopher Jones, a very distinguished tuxedo tom, visiting was particularly unusual. He and Skimbleshanks were currently competing for Jennyanydots affections so he visited quite often, and indeed she seemed quite excited to see him.

However, seeing him with a smaller black and white tom in tow was quite unexpected. Half the junkyard had gathered around to inspect this unusual sight.

“Jenny, darling” Bustopher greeted, taking her paw and bowing over it so he could kiss it. “How lovely to see you again. Looking glorious as ever.”

Jennyanydots twittered happily at that.

“I was just hoping you, and the rest of the tribe, might be able to help me with something?” Bustopher went on.

Jenny smiled warmly. “Of course, anything we can do to help. Especially after…” She trailed off as if realising she was being insensitive to bring it all back up.

Bustopher gave her a tight smile in return. “Yes, well I’m afraid that’s precisely what this is about. As you know, my sister had a number of lovers prior to her death, and thus a number of kits. While I have endeavoured to take all of them in, the eldest,” here Bustopher stopped to wave the younger black and white tom forward, “Alonzo, is a bit beyond my abilities. He’s ort to be around other cats his own age and learning how to be a responsible adult. Not fussing over kittens. You’ll take him won’t you? Let him integrate into the tribe? I’m afraid three is just too much for me, particularly with the younger twos’… difficulties.”

Munkustrap frowned. He remembered hearing about Missy Jones’ death but he hadn’t realised that she’s left so many kittens behind, nor did he think this tom looked much like a kitten. He also wondered what Bustopher meant by ‘difficulties’.

“Of course,” Jenny gushed, glancing over her shoulder, spotting Munk and waving him forward. “He’s quite welcome here. Munkustrap, why don’t you take him and show him around? He’s got to be about you and Cassandra’s age. Why don’t you introduce him?”

Munkustrap quickly stepped forward to greet the other young tom with a welcoming smile.

“I’m afraid he’s a bit of a rough diamond.” Bustopher was saying to Jenny. “Missy clearly let him run riot on the streets instead of teaching him proper decorum. The younger two are still young enough for that to be corrected, but I seem to have been fighting a loosing battle with this one.”

Munkustrap pretended not to hear as he waved Alonzo forward. “Why don’t I give you the grand tour?”

Alonzo gave him a tight smile and stepped away from his uncle without a backwards glance, not even bothering with a farewell. The look on Bustopher’s face told Munk that the older tom had noticed the offense and decided not to comment.

“I seem to recall you being a little wild yourself at his age.” Asparagus called, appearing out of the crowd and going to greet his childhood friend.

Bustopher was making a brisk denial as Munk led his nephew away.

“Sorry about that.” Munk said, though he wasn’t sure why he was apologising. “I’m Munkustrap, by the way, in case you didn’t catch it.”

Alonzo didn’t reply so Munkustrap went on.

“I’m one of the tribe’s protectors, only a junior at the moment but I’m hoping to be head protector one day.” Munkustrap rambled, not knowing how to hold a conversation with a silent partner. “This is the main clearing. It’s the safest place in the junkyard, and most of the cats hang around here whenever they’re relaxing or gossiping. The younger kittens are kept in this area however, so it can be quite loud. Many of the cats have their dens a bit further away because of that, and to keep them more private. My father’s den is right there however,” he said, pointing to the curtain which covered the entrance to the large den. “He’s the leader of the tribe so he always wanted to be right in the centre of things, but he also spends time with his humans at the vicarage. My den’s just behind it. We should find you one nearby, if you’re feeling up to it? No pressure if you’re not, I’m sure someone won’t mind sharing for a couple of nights. I’d offer my own but I share with my little brother and frankly I wouldn’t wish sleeping with him on my worst enemy. He wriggles around like he’s got fleas.”

“Maybe he has.”

Munkustrap blinked, surprised by the other tom’s sudden response. He quickly recovered and grinned at the other tom. “Bast, I hope not. He keeps stealing my bedding and I’d prefer not to have a flea infestation in my den. It’s already so hard to keep vermin out thanks to the fact that we live in a junkyard.”

“Does seem like it’d have its draw backs.” Alonzo stated critically.

“Well yes, it does,” Munk said slowly, trying to figure out how to spin it, after all he wanted Alonzo to like the place, “but hey, at least you never have to go far for breakfast!”

Alonzo snorted.

Munk decided that that was as good of a reply as he could hope and went on. “So do you want to try finding a den? Or just look around some more first? Or maybe I could introduce you to some of the other cats?”

Alonzo shrugged while looking at the dirt.

“Right ok,” Munk replied, despite the fact that he didn’t actually know what to do with that. “I’ll keep showing you around and maybe you’ll spot somewhere you might like while we look. Over here we have the nursery.” Alonzo followed after him meekly. “All the still nursing mothers stay in here so that the kittens get to socialise and so the other mothers can help keep an eye on them. Not many in their at the moment except for-”

“Alonzo!”

Both of the tom’s jumped at the sudden exclamation. 

“My brother just informed me you were here.” Jellylorum came waddling out of the nursery entrance. The cream coloured queen had given birth only a couple of days prior to yet another tom, and as she was still nursing, her stomach was yet to return to its pre-pregnancy flatness. “How are you coping with it all?” She came forward to hug him and Alonzo seemed to deflate in her arms.

“Hello, Aunty Jelly.”

Munkustrap deflated, relieved that he knew someone in the tribe, as being all alone in such a large group of strangers, would likely be very scary.

“Come sit with me,” Jelly was saying, ushering him over into the sun. “Munk dear, could you grab George for me? He’s just napping inside. I didn’t want to drag him out here in case it was a false alarm but now I’d prefer he wasn’t in there alone.”

Munkustrap nodded with a warm smile and ducked inside and out of sight. The nursery was one of his favourite places, even if the roof was rather too low for him. It always smelled of cats and warm milk, and was darker then a den usually would be so people could nap in it at any time of the day. And of course, it was usually full of kittens.

This early in the year however it was almost empty. George was this year’s first. There were two other queens who were both about ready to drop but with it being the middle of the day they were likely out in the clearing socialising. It was just coming into spring, however, and those who hadn’t gotten pregnant at the Jellicle ball would likely would be shortly. Soon enough it’d be so full of kittens and nursing mothers that you couldn’t move without risking stepping on one of them.

Tiny George, who was mostly brown and white, was curled up atop a bright yellow pillow obviously sound asleep. Munkustrap licked the top of his head to wake him gently before carefully grasping the now squeaking kitten by the scruff of the neck and carrying him back outside to his mother.

Munkustrap delivered him carefully to Jelly who was now lying in the sun with Alonzo sitting rigidly next to her.

“It really depends on what you are looking for – thank you dear,” Jelly cut in on herself as Munk placed George down next to her stomach, “yes, do you run hot or cold? Because it can get quite cold here in the winter and so if you are the sort to feel it you’d be best finding a den that gets a lot of sun. Over on the east side there’s a couple of spots that get good morning sunlight. Of course if you’re a night person then you might not want the sun flooding into your den first thing in the morning. The west might be better, as the afternoon sun would mean it wouldn’t be too chilling when you went to bed in the evening.”

Munkustrap smiled and sat down quietly nearby to finish his bath. Jellylorum was a mother through and through, and while she didn’t try to run every bodies lives quite the way her brother or Jennyanydots had a habit of doing, she did love to solve problems. Alonzo might not have a den by the end of this discussion but he would have a much narrower idea of what he was looking for which would make matters easier.

Up until the moment Alonzo had clapped eyes on Jellylorum he had held himself as if everything around him wasn’t quite up to standard, probably something he had learnt from his uncle, and moved as if at any moment he would leap into dance. Now he seemed softer, less ridgedly, though he still kept a close eye on everything going on around him. He looked nice like this, Munk thought.

“And how are you younger siblings?” Jelly was inquiring sometime later as Munkustrap blinked his pale blue eyes open, realising that he must have nodded off. “It must have been very hard on them.”

“It’s hard on all of us,” Alonzo said a little shortly, “and now they’ll be without me as well.”

Jelly pursed her lips. “Yes, I’m not quite sure what your uncle is thinking, but then perhaps he just wants to give you a chance to be young and carefree.”

“Doesn’t want me influencing them more like.” Alonzo huffed. “Doesn’t want any challenges to his authority.”

“Hm…” Jelly hummed, “well I’ll just have to nudge Jenny to hurry up and give him some kits of his own to distract him. Personally I think he should have brought your siblings here as well. Socialisation is so important to younger kits.”

“I doubt he’d be ok with the whole junkyard thing…”

Jelly chuckled, “No probably not, and kittens do love dirt. Victoria would be a brown kitten in no time.”

Munkustrap blinked in surprise as Alonzo’s mouth twitched into, perhaps not quite a smile, but the next best thing to one.

The sun was beginning to go down now and Munk decided he’d collect the two cats some dinner so they could continue talking. Alonzo seemed much more relaxed and Munkustrap wanted him to stay that way as much as possible.

“Well, you can stay in my den tonight if you want,” Jelly was offering as Munkustrap stood up, “I won’t be using it myself until this ones been weaned anyway.”

* * *

Alonzo dragged a paw over his eyes as he awoke the next day. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to do anything. What was the point? His mother was dead. His siblings were beyond his reach. And even his uncle had decided he wasn’t worth the effort.

Besides it was dark, and quiet, and warm inside Jellylorum’s little den. The amount of relief he had felt when he saw her the previous day was astronomical. She’d been close friends with his mother when he was little and so he’d always called her ‘aunty’ even if there was no actual blood relation that he knew of. And even though he was technically an adult himself now, it was still comforting to have someone around who viewed him as kit.

If he got up, and went out there, he’d have to act like the adult he was, not the lost kitten he felt like. He’d have to raise his chin and not break down crying like he wanted to. He’d need to speak to cats who didn’t remember nor care about his mother, and who didn’t know him. He would have to function, and frankly that sounded like a whole lot of work.

So instead he ignored his growling stomach and rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Cassandra looked up as a shadow fell across her face. “Do you mind?” She asked with raised eyebrows. “I’m trying to enjoy the sun.”

“Sorry,” Munk said remorsefully, quickly sitting down so he was no longer in the way, “I brought breakfast if you haven’t eaten already.” Munk held up the dead bird in offering. “I got one for Alonzo too but he doesn’t seem to have gotten up yet.”

“Oh yes, I’ve heard of this ‘Alonzo’,” she hummed, looking only mildly curious. “Though I haven’t actually seen him yet myself.”

“No he stayed in his den all day yesterday.” Munk stated fretfully. “I took some food and left it just inside the door but he was asleep so I didn’t wake him. Maybe I should have. I’ll go check on-”

Cassandra caught him by his arm when he tried to rise and tugged him back down into a seated position. “You will sit down and eat your breakfast. Then you can take him the food and, if and only if, he’s awake you can ask him how he if feeling and if there is anything you can do for him. Seriously Munk, I don’t think you quite understand just how overwhelming this place can be to outsiders. And he’s recently lost his mother too, right? If he needs a whole day, or two or three, to just sleep then that’s perfectly understandable.”

“I know but…” Munkustrap trailed off and then sighed, “I just want to help.”

Cassandra gave him what she hoped was an understanding smile, though she knew that her emotions had a tendency to come off somewhat muted. “I know, but frankly you can also be rather smothering at times. You can’t force someone to accept help. Just give him time.”

Munkustrap huffed this time. “How come you, a cat who hasn’t even met him yet, can be so much better at understanding people then I am?”

Cassandra smiled slightly more widely. “Well you see, my love, I’m not constantly running around and trying to do everything at once. I often get to just sit and watch people. You start to notice that everyone acts in a similar way when exposed to similar stimulus. The way they express those responses may vary but the underlying motivation is usually the same. You should try it sometime. Though a nap is likely to do you just as much good. A long nap. You’re lucky you’re a grey tabby because if you weren’t you soon would be.”

Munkustrap sighed, picking a feather out from between his teeth. “I can’t help it. There’s just so much to remember and organise and-”

Cassandra cut him off. “And I suppose you’ve added this Alonzo to your list? Is he worth looking at, at least?”

Munkustrap let out a bark of laughter before answering. “Well… yes actually. He’s… quite pretty.”

“I was kinda hoping for more to work with then ‘quite pretty’.” Cassandra rolled her eyes as she picked at a tiny bone. “I haven’t seen him remember. Paint me a picture. Is he short or tall? Thick or thin? How does he hold himself? How old is he? Details Munk, now.”

Munkustrap shook his head. He probably knew she was just trying to distract him from the long list of things he needed to do, but he indulged her. “He’s quite tall, not as tall as me perhaps, but he holds himself like he is. He’s slim but not skinny, with fur that’d be longer than yours but shorter than mine. He’s black and white, but not like Bustopher, more like… little Tumblebrutus. You know? There’s no rhyme or reason to what parts of his coat are black and which white.”

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. “Hm… Tumblebrutus you say? Any idea who Alonzo’s father is? Maybe Jenny isn’t the only one with a taste for the finer things in life.”

Munkustrap laughed. “Well he does refer to Jelly as ‘aunty’ but surely if Asparagus was his father we’d have known about him before now.” 

“Maybe, but then maybe Asparagus didn’t know.” Cassandra asked curiously, “It’s not usually for a queen to decide not to notify the sire and take care of the kits herself.”

“Hm, and if the younger kittens aren’t Asparagus’ that might have given her a motivation to keep quiet.” Munkustrap hummed back thoughtfully. “But I don’t know, it seems unlikely. Surely Asparagus would have said something to Alonzo by now if he had any reason to believe that there was a chance he was his father.”

Cassandra mussed on that for a minute. “So, he’s attractive then?”

Munkustrap gave her a long suffering smile. “Yes Cass, he’s very pretty. I’m sure all the queens will be after him in short order.”

“And some of the tom’s too I should think.” Cass elbowed him in the ribs.

“Yes,” Munk agreed with a sigh, “and some of the toms too, I’m sure.”

* * *

Over the next few days Alonzo slowly settled in. Munkustrap did everything in his power to make it as easy of a transition as possible. He showed him the best hunting spots and the couple of places he’d managed to find that were in the sun but also hidden enough that he could get a couple of moments to himself and still be warm. He introduced him to the other cats, though Alonzo didn’t seem the most sociable sort, and explained the ball and the other tribe traditions to him. Alonzo had apparently heard stories from his mother about the ball, but had never attended one himself.

He occasionally asked questions, but mostly he remained silent, taking everything in with a long, slow blink and a slight frown. Munkustrap wanted to rub at the spot on his forehead between his eyebrows to erase the near permanent crease there. 

He was polite to everyone but also rather… withdrawn. He seemed to only speak when he thought it absolutely necessary and didn’t seem to really connect with people. Munkustrap tried to respect that boundary, he really did, but he so desperately wanted to connect with him. He wanted to be his friend, not just the acquaintance who was trying too hard to be nice.

Oddly, it was the first time Alonzo clapped eyes on Cassandra that actually allowed Munk to do that.

“Who’s that?” Alonzo asked, cutting off the long stream of information Munkustrap had been reeling off.

Munkustrap blinked in surprise before turning to see who the other tom was looking at. “Oh that’s Cass.”

“Cass…” Alonzo repeated quietly to himself.

“Short for Cassandra.” Munk supplied, surprised by the look on the other toms face. “She’s nice. Do you want me to introduce you?”

“What?” Alonzo’s gaze finally snapped away from the tan queen. “No!”

Munkustrap stepped back in surprise at the outburst. “What? Why not?”

Alonzo looks of terror was the most animated facial expression Munkustrap had ever seen on his face. “Are you crazy? What would I say to her?”

Munkustrap gave him a bemused smile. “I don’t know. How about ‘hello, how are you? I’m Alonzo. Nice to meet you?’”

Alonzo was shaking his head furiously before Munk had even got half way through the suggestion. “No, no. I couldn’t possible.”

Munkustrap could help but give him a disbelieving smile.

“What could someone like her possibly have in common with someone like me?” Alonzo went on, now having said more words in one sentence then Munk thought he’d said since his uncle dropped him off. “No, she’d just laugh at me.”

“Don’t be silly.” Munk replied, raising a paw to wave to the sleek queen. “She won’t laugh at you. She’s more likely to laugh at me then you.”

“What on earth are you doing?” Alonzo asked in distress as Munkustrap started walking towards the queen that was now waving back. “Stop, no.”

“No, come on.” Munk replied, taking one of Alonzo arms and dragging him forward. “You can’t hide now, she’s seen us, see? Don’t worry, I’ve known her since I was born. If you need something to talk about asked her for embarrassing stories about me or something. I’m sure she’s got far more then I would like. If you’re still uncomfortable after that, I’ll make an excuse for you and we can leave.”

Alonzo was still struggling but now that Cass had seen them he didn’t seem willing to make too much of a fuss. Probably too worried about her first impression of him. Munkustrap was sure that if she wasn’t watching the black and white tom would be trying to get away much more forcefully. Frankly this was the most animated Munk had ever seen the other tom.

“Hello,” Cass smiled welcoming as they got nearer, “You must be this Alonzo I’ve heard so much about.”

Alonzo blushed furiously as he nodded silently.

Cass didn’t seem put off. “Munk here has told me a lot about you.”

Alonzo shot him a terrified look.

Munk held up his paws as if to ward off an attack. “Only good things, I promise.”

Alonzo didn’t look reassured.

“Oh yes,” Cass purred, with a cheeky glance at Munk, “he wasn’t lying about how pretty you are.”

Alonzo looked like a rabbit caught in car headlights, but honestly Munk wasn’t much better.

“Why don’t the two of you join me?” She continued, sitting up and indicating the space in front of her. “I’d love to hear more.”

Munk recovered from his embarrassment enough to look to Alonzo for instruction. He didn’t want to accept the invitation if Alonzo was going to be uncomfortable the whole time. Alonzo however, was already sitting down. Munk followed his lead and did the same. Cass immediately reclined towards him so her head was in his lap.

“So Alonzo,” she started, tilting her head questioningly at him, “tell us about yourself.”

Alonzo shifted uncertainly before shrugging. “What’s there to tell?”

“Come now,” Cass chided gently, “You’re Sir Bustopher Jones’ nephew. That practically makes you royalty around here. There must be something interesting about you to have kept our own prince here interested.” She poked Munk in the ribs.

“My fathers the tribe leader.” Munk explained quickly when Alonzo looked confused. “Of course, that doesn’t actually make me special. Cass is just being silly. She does that.” Munk glared down at her.

She just smirked back. “Munkustrap likes to pretend he’s not the most eligible tom in the tribe. Well… except perhaps for his little brother who looks set to steal that title very shortly.”

Munkustrap groaned in despair; Tugger was the last topic he wanted to discuss.

Cassandra gave him a wicked grin. “Oh but your little brother has turned into an Adonis. And he’ll never have any responsibility which makes him very appealing to a certain type of cat.”

Alonzo was watching them with a confused expression.

“You mean he’ll never _take_ any responsibility. He could have some if he wanted it, he just doesn’t.” Munk said to Cass before explaining to Alonzo. “My little brother somehow got all of our mother’s looks. We’re both half Maine coon but I got Dad’s coat while Tugger got Mother’s.”

“He was a little dorky looking when he was younger,” Cass said thoughtfully, “his feet were far too big for his body but once his shoulders came…” She trailed off with a slightly dreamy look on his face.

“You know that’s all just fluff right?” Munk asked with a huff. “He’s actually really bony under it all. He wouldn’t look anywhere near as impressive without his coat.”

“Aw, are you sulking?” Cass teased, leaning her head back so she could look up at him. “Jealous of your little brother?”

Munk narrowed his eyes at her before looking up to meet Alonzo’s eye. “You know, I’m regretting dragging you over here now.”

Alonzo gave him a small, slightly baffled smile before his eyes drifted back to Cass.

“Just you wait,” Munk continued to the tan queen, “you’ve got three younger siblings. You’ll get yours eventually.”

“Oh I’m well aware Exotica is going to be prettier than me.” Cass said dismissively. “But she’ll go to some rich family and so won’t be around to remind me like yours is.”

“Hard to imagine someone prettier then you.”

Both of the junkyard cats heads shot up at that to look at a bashful Alonzo.

Cassandra purred, poking her long back leg out of bump Alonzo’s knee. “Well, don’t you know just what to say to a queen? I’ll have to keep you around.”

Alonzo was bright red under his white fur and Munk smiled at his outburst.

“Keep talking like that and you’ll be everyone’s favourite.” Munk joked gently.

Alonzo was playing with the dirt as he mumbled. “Well it’s the truth.”

Cass, looking very pleased with herself, looked up to meet Munk’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged back. It was clearly going to take some time to get Alonzo to come out of his shell but it was a start.

* * *

“No shadow today?” Cass called up to Munkustrap where he was standing on the old tire, leaning her elbows against the rubber as she waiting for him to recover from his surprise. 

“I assume you mean Alonzo?” He said once he’d composed himself, going back to keeping an eye on the rest of the yard as he was supposed to do while on duty.

“Yes I mean Alonzo.” Cass rolled her eyes before climbing up next to him gracefully. They were both officially protectors now but unsurprisingly Munkustrap took it far more seriously then she herself was prone to do. “I hardly ever seen one of you without the other these days.”

“Well he’s still not comfortable with everyone yet so… but he’s with Jelly now helping out with the new kittens.”

Cass rolled her eyes. “Yeah, his social awkwardness it totally the only reason he’s always with you.”

Munk side eyed her but didn’t comment.

“Oh come on Munk,” Cass nagged, elbowing him in the ribs. “I know you.”

Munk frowned but gave only a shrug in response.

“And I’m very familiar with how you behave when you have a crush.”

“My feelings for you were never a crush.” Munk replied without taking his eyes off of the surrounding area.

“Ok, but you know what I mean.” Cass sighed, knowing that she might have been a little dismissive. “He’s a nice tom. Even I have a bit of a thing for him.”

Munk let out a long breath. “Yeah well, the feelings mutual on his part.”

“Oh?” Cass’ ears perked up, “He seemed rather attached to you.”

Munk turned an unimpressed look on her making her grin. “You can be attached to more than one person at once Cass.”

“Oh I know.” Cass purred, leaning her head on his shoulder and giving him a nuzzle. “I’m just teasing.”

“You’ll tease me into an early grave.”

Cass snorted, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her weight against him. “You’re going to do that all on your own. You really need to learn to relax.”

She felt Munk sigh more then she heard it as his chest rose and fell. “Yeah I know, I just don’t know how to.”

Cass thought about how to answer that for a moment before opting for her default setting of more teasing. “Orgasms help.”

Munk shoved her playfully. “Get off.”

* * *

“Wait, you’ve never had sex?”

Alonzo could feel his skin heating up under the older tom’s scrutiny and he folded in on himself in embarrassment.

“Sorry, sorry,” Munk said quickly, moving in closer and lowering his voice as he place a paw on his shoulder, “I’m just surprised because, well… you know… you… look like you.”

Alonzo frowned in confusion, not sure what to make of that.

“I mean…” the grey tabby stumbled, sounding awkward even to Alonzo’s ears, “you’re a good looking tom is all…”

Alonzo felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Munkustrap said politely as they continued their walk along the stream. “So… is there any particular reason you’ve abstained or… Sorry I shouldn’t be asking that. It’s none of my business.”

“No it’s ok,” Munkustrap was always so open with him that it felt wrong to without his own past, “I just never really wanted to… or had the opportunity. I spent most of my time with Mum in the house. We weren’t allowed outside so there wasn’t anyone to mate with.” Alonzo shrugged, it had never really bothered him before. “Have most cats our age had sex then?”

Munkustrap pulled a face that told him the answer that he was trying to be nice by not saying.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Alonzo sighed, “Just one more thing that everyone else knows about that I’m completely clueless about.”

Munk bumped their shoulders together as they walked. “It’s alright, I doubt any of us have enough experience to really know what’s good and what’s not.”

“Do you think…” Alonzo started before stopping in embarrassment.

“What?” Munk asked, with an encouraging smile. “Come on, you know I won’t judge.”

“Well… do you think Cass has had sex?” Alonzo blurted, scared that if he didn’t say it fast he wouldn’t say it at all. It took him a moment to realise that Munk wasn’t answering. Glancing up he found his friend looking decidedly awkward. “Oh Bast, that’s a yes isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Should I ask who with?” Alonzo asked, “Was it someone with lots of experience? I bet she has the pick of the tom’s, doesn’t she?”

“Not a lot of experience no…”

Alonzo glanced up hopefully. “You know who it was then? Are they… still in the picture?”

Munk had an uncomfortable look on his face and wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Oh come on, you’ve got to tell me.” Alonzo begged, dragging on his arm, “I told you about my lack of experience.”

Munk still looked like he’d prefer to do absolutely anything but.

“Please!”

Munkustrap had closed his eyes and stopped walking. “He’s still in the picture yes, but he certainly doesn’t have much experience. Look, you have to understand how things are during the ball. Everyone gets a bit carried away, especially the younger cats and Cass and I have been best friends since we were kits and-”

“Wait!” Alonzo stared at him in horror. “It was you? You’ve mated with Cassandra?”

Munk was apparently trying to force a smile but it had come out looking like he had a bad case of wind.

“Everlasting,” Alonzo whispered as he tried to wrap his mind around that, “I don’t know what to say to that. I’d say lucky you, except that that feels kind of disrespectful.”

Munk gave a short bark of laughter. “If it helps I have no experience at all except for with Cass. I’m sure you could do better than I can.”

“I doubt it,” Alonzo replied as the started walking again, the wind blowing off the little stream was cool despite the oncoming summer. “I wouldn’t know where to start…”

“Maybe you could get some experience with someone else before asking her,” Munk suggested, “Some practise… you know…”

“Oh yeah,” Alonzo scoffed in amusement at the thought, “know any volunteers?’

Munk gave him a funny look before shaking his head. “I’m sure you could find someone thought. I mean… like I said earlier… you’re a good looking tom, even Cass thinks so.”

Alonzo perked up at that, heat flooding his chest. “Did she say that?”

Munk cringed, “I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

Alonzo grinned, “No, but I’m glad you did. I’ve got to have something going for me.”

“Alonzo you have plenty going for you.” Munk insisted earnestly. “You’re smart, and good looking, and seem to know the right things to say and when to say them. And you’re an outsider which makes you a hell of a lot more interesting than the rest of us. You’ll have the pick of the lot whenever you’re ready.”

Alonzo felt a little warm at the complement, even if he didn’t really believe it. “But I don’t know what I’m doing, or what you’re supposed to do to even get to mating… I’ve never even kissed anyone. Even if she wanted to, once she figures that out she won’t want to anymore.”

“You can’t know that.” Munk insisted. “You could be a natural for all you know.”

“But that’s my point, I don’t know.” Alonzo sighed, knowing this conversation was just going around in circles. “And I can’t know until I do it. As for practising, unless you’re volunteering yourself, I can’t see that working either. I’d prefer not to lead anyone on.”

It took Alonzo a moment to realise that Munk was no longer beside him. He stopped, turning to look back at the grey tabby.

“Is that something you would want?” Munk asked slowly, with a deep frown.

Alonzo’s eyes went wide as he realised what Munk was implying. “Would you do that?”

“Would you want me to do that?”

Alonzo stood there with his mouth hanging open, his best friends staring back at him and looking a little terrified. “Well at least you wouldn’t judge.” He tried to joke, but it came out sounding oddly vulnerable.

“No, I wouldn’t.”

The two of them continued to stare at each other, neither of them wanting to break the silence. The thing was Alonzo would have been ok with it. Munkustrap was nice, and if he did it then Alonzo would not only know if he himself was any good at it, but also what Cass herself had experienced. And of course Munkustrap was a very attractive tom in his own right so there was that too.

Alonzo swallowed, wetting his lips. “Would you?”

“If you wanted me to…?”

Alonzo found himself nodding slowly.

Munkustrap opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before taking a minuet step forward. “Like, now or…”

“Um… yeah, I suppose.” Alonzo honestly had no idea what he was doing, any sign of backing out from Munkustrap and he would have fled but instead the tabby was moving closer and Alonzo could already feel his heart rate accelerating. “Here?”

“Sure, why not,” Munk shrugged despite the trepidation on his face, “I mean… we are just talking about kissing, right?”

“Yes! Yes, just kissing,” Alonzo exclaimed, before trailing off as Munk stepped yet closer. “Of course…”

Alonzo froze as Munkustrap’s paws rose to cup his face gently.

“You sure?”

Alonzo nodded awkwardly from between his rather large paws.

“Ok, first pointer,” Munk said slowly, face hovering inches from Alonzo’s own, “Don’t forget to breathe.”

Breathe? Alonzo just had time to frown in confusion before warm lips sealed over his own. It took Alonzo all of five seconds to realise what he’d meant.

Alonzo _couldn’t_ breathe. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t move.

Or at least, he thought he couldn’t. What felt like mere seconds later Alonzo’s lips were left cold as Munkustrap pulled away. He then found that he had a fistful of Munk’s fur in one paw and his chest pressed flush against the slightly taller tom’s though he did not remember having moved. He was breathing heavily, almost full on panting, and all he could think of was how much he wanted to do it again.

Munkustrap audibly swallowed. “So ah… how was that?”

Alonzo took a rather long time to figure out exactly what Munkustrap meant. When it did finally compute panic set in as he scrambled to answer. “Oh! Um… fine. I mean… good really. I…”

“Good.” Munkustrap said shortly, stepping away quickly. “Well then… that’s that.”

“How…” Alonzo swallowed and tried again, already missing the warmth from Munk’s body, “How was I?”

Some of the apprehension seemed to drain from Munkustrap’s face and his eyes seemed to warm as he answered. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Really?” Alonzo breathed, relief coursing through him. “I wasn’t awful?”

“Did it feel awful?”

“What? No! No, it was…” Alonzo froze before he let the thought slip out. “Good.” He finally finished on.

Munkustrap nodded slowly. “Good.”

“Yeah…”

They stared at each other in silence. Alonzo could bring himself to say anything else in fear that some of what he was thinking might slip out. The moment dragged on for so long Alonzo wondered if they were just going to stare at each other for the rest of eternity.

“You have nothing to worry about with Cass,” Munkustrap eventually said. “You’ll blow her away.”

* * *

“Alonzo!” Cass called out, seeing the tom searching around the junkyard looking a little lost. “Looking for Munk?”

The black and white tom turned and quickly trotted towards her and calling. “Yeah, have you seen him?”

“He’s out on patrol at the moment, probably won’t be back for a while.” Cass explained as he got closer. “Anything I can help with? Hope it’s nothing time sensitive?”

Alonzo shook his head slowly, leaning his arms on the edge of the box Cass was draped across. “No, I was just scouting out potential dens and found one I kind of like. I just wanted him to take a look at it.”

Cass stood, making sure to give a nice long slow stretch as she did so. “I’ll come. I’m much better at decorating then Munk is, and less fussy too.”

Alonzo looked startled as she leaped down next to him. “Oh, no, I don’t want to waste any of your time.”

Cass tilted her head towards him so she was looking at him through her eyelashes. “Oh but spending time with a good looking tom is never a waste of my time.”

Alonzo spluttered, staring at the dirt in what Cassandra assumed was a failing attempt to hide his red cheeks. Really these boys made if far too easy for her. Not that she minded all that much.

“Well, show the way.” She prompted when he had failed to get his tongue to work after a long moment. “Where’s this perspective den of yours?”

“Oh right!” Alonzo snapped out of it quickly. “This way.”

Alonzo led her across the yard, around behind the tire and into the bottom of an old wardrobe. Cass didn’t comment of course but she didn’t fail to notice that the entrance was less than three meters from Munkustrap’s own den’s front door.

“You don’t want something more secluded?” She inquired carefully. “Most of the other young tom’s want somewhere where they can… entertain, without being overheard.”

Alonzo blushed, looking at his feet. “I doubt I’ll have much need of that for a while.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she purred, rubbing her shoulder against his before moving further into the space, “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities. Though, Tugger seems to do ok despite sharing a den with Munk so clearly there are other places around the junkyard where you can have those sort of… liaisons.”

“Is he… is he very popular then?” Alonzo inquired curiously.

“Oh yes,” Cass replied, looking around the rather large space, “especially with the younger cats. I mean he’s popular with the older queens as well but their more subtle about it, and probably astute enough to have realised that he’s already got eyes for someone else.”

“Oh?” Alonzo seemed to perk up at that, making Cass wonder exactly where his head had gone with that information. “He’s a bit young to be mating, isn’t he?”

“Not very young.” Cass replied with a shrug, checking the roof (which was actually the back of the wardrobe) for gaps. “But he’s been friends with a house cat since he was young. Most of us have assumed that they’ll end up mated. He’s very dedicated to her, even if he is rather promiscuous. I figure he just hasn’t quite figured his feelings out yet or perhaps she’s not ready to settle down. No harm in them having some fun while they’re young.”

Alonzo nodded silently. “You junkyard cats do seem to start young. From what Munk said, my little brother is probably considered old enough to have starting thinking about it already by your standards.”

“Oh?” Cass asked, intrigued at the mention of his younger siblings. “How old is he then?”

“He’s two years younger than me,” Alonzo replied, “almost a year old now.”

Cass nodded, “You only have to be six months old to attend the ball, but generally most of the kittens start, ah… experimenting, around a year old. Tugger is closer to two.”

Alonzo nodded silently and again Cass was left wondering what was going through the other cat’s head.

“I think this would be a good den,” Cass said instead of continuing on the previous topic, “it’s a little big perhaps, most cats want small and cosy, at least if they’re not sharing, but if you like it big then it’s perfect. We’ll have to find you some bedding. Once Munk’s back maybe the three of us can head over to the other side of the junk yard where the humans seem to leave all the soft stuff. There’s usually a few good pillows or cushions which we can steal. Maybe some blankets.”

Alonzo smiled at that. “That sounds nice.”

When Munk saw it later that afternoon he had somewhat more to say.

“Could be drafty due to its size, but you won’t know that until you’ve spent a couple of windy nights in here. I’ll have to see if I can find a tarp to put over it so it doesn’t leak in a downpour. We almost always have two or three dens pack it in each winter. You don’t want a leaky den, you’ll end up with a cold.”

Cass rolled her eyes at the tom’s fussing before glancing at Alonzo. Alonzo seemed to be hanging on every word Munkustrap said. Cass had to smile in amusement at the clear case of, what seemed to be almost, hero worship on the black and white tom’s part. Cass had seen it plenty of times before, but it was usually the younger cats worshiping at the altar of the Rum Tum Tugger. It was less common for one of them to fixate on Munkustrap instead. Usually it was either one of the toms who decided that they wanted some sort of position of power, or one of the young queens with a crush on the heir to the leadership.

Of course there was nothing that actually implied that Munkustrap would be the next leader. The tribe wasn’t a monarchy, Old Deuteronomy could suggest whoever he wanted as his successor when the time came, but it was the tribe itself who would choose who they wanted to follow. Munkustrap, of course, still took his position very seriously, but then he was just that sort of cat. He was a sucker for someone in need.

“We were thinking that the three of us could walk over to the soft waste and see what we can haul back for bedding.” Cass explained as the silver tabby continued to poke around, knocking on walls and kicking at the floor.

Munkustrap nodded absently. “Yes, you’ll need a fair few blankets to prevent this from getting cold in the winter. Maybe some foam to fill in any cracks and gaps in the boards.”

Cass let out a long breath before walking forward to elbow her childhood friend in the ribs. “He’s done well though, hasn’t he? It’ll be a good den once you’re done with it.”

“Oh! Yes, yes. It’ll be very nice once you’ve made it a bit homier.” Munk replied quickly, giving Alonzo a reassuring smile. “Once it’s been lived in a bit it’ll be quite nice.”

“I wasn’t sure about the location.” Alonzo said uncertainly. “It doesn’t get a lot of sun.”

“No,” Munk started slowly, “but it’ll be nice and sheltered. And not getting any sun might be a blessing come summer.”

Cass watched Alonzo deflate in relief. “Oh good.”

Munk smiled before going back to his inspection.

“So…” Cass said when it became clear that Munk could continue like this for the next hour if left to his own devices. “Shall we go find some bedding now then? Before it starts getting dark?”

“Yeah… I suppose…” Munk replied idly, half bent over a small crack between two of the boards.

Alonzo glanced at her, as if asking for help and she leant over to poke the tabby tom.

“Munk, you’re being obsessive again.” She stated firmly, raising her eyebrows at him. “He won’t really know how he feels about the place until he’s actually slept in it for a few nights, so lets just make it comfortable and then we’ll see in a couple of day. Ok?”

Munk nodded silently, now staring up at the ceiling.

“Munkustrap!”

He looked up at her.

“We’re going now.” She stated firmly. “Even if I have to drag you out of here myself. Understood?”

Munkustrap eyes went a little wide as he slowly nodded obediently.

“Good. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Where’s your black and white shadow?” Cass asked as Munkustrap joined her for some sunbathing in one of his few quiet moments.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes as he slid down beside her. “Alonzo is helping Jellylorum in the nursery. Jennyanydot’s has just moved in so Alonzo volunteered to help rearrange the bedding.”

“I’m surprised you’re not over there helping out yourself.” Cass replied with her usual level of dryness. “It’s not like you to miss a chance to fuss over your littlest brother, or to spend time with Alonzo for that matter.”

Munkustrap had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, instead he just turned an unimpressed look on her. “Well maybe I was taking your advice and giving him some space.”

“Who? George or Alonzo?”

Munk gave her a flat look.

She just smirked back at that. “More likely you were worried that if he saw how clucky you get around kittens it would freak him out.”

Munk snorted, despite the spike of panic in his chest. “Do you… do you think it would? I mean… did it freak you out?”

“Munk, sweetheart, I’ve known you since I was a kit.” Cass said in that kind but mildly condescending tone of hers. “I was well aware of what I was getting myself into when I got involved with you. Alonzo, however, is new to the tribe. He may not be aware of… well, our ways. He might see a tom desperate for kits and assume that means that you’re only interested in a queen who can give you that.”

“Oh…” Munk said inanely, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“That’s why you’ve got me.” Cass gave him a smug smile before stretching out on her back. “So I can translate feline behaviour for you.”

Munk couldn’t help but smile at that. “Where would I be without you?”

“Lost.” Cass stated simply. “Wandering aimlessly through life with no goals nor ambitions. Never knowing what the meaning is in other cat’s words or actions.”

Munk gave a long suffering sigh along with a fond eye roll but didn’t bother to think up a response. Instead he shook his head and started giving himself a quick grooming, which was something that he’d never spend a lot of time thinking about before but now seemed to be on his mind a lot. He knew it was silly, but Alonzo was always so impeccably groomed and it made him feel shabby in comparison. His coat was a dull grey after all, and next to Cassandra why in Everlasting cat’s sake would Alonzo look at him.

He had considered the fact that Cassandra was also always looking flawless, and he supposed that he should have always been aware of his own blemishes, but he’d never felt a need to impress her. They’d always been completely comfortable with each other, even when they’d been young and courting. Cass put him at ease, made him relax no matter what else was going on, while Alonzo had the exact opposite effect. He made him nervy and on edge, and desperate to please, which frankly was Munkustrap’s natural state just dialled up to eleven.

They sat in companionable silence for a short while. Munkustrap knew there were a million other things he should have been doing but it was just so nice to sit quietly and do nothing that he couldn’t bring himself to get up. So he stayed, dozing as Cassandra took to finishing his grooming for him.

“Munk?” She asked after a while.

“Hmm?” He replied idly, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Munk?”

The tabby’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice that was decidedly not Cassandra’s. “Oh, hello Alonzo,” Munkustrap said awkwardly, trying desperately to regain his composure. “What’s up?”

“Um…” Alonzo’s eyes flicked backwards and forwards between him and Cassandra, “I was… No, never mind. You’re busy. I’ll just talk to you later.” Alonzo quickly turned on his heel and disappeared off over the tire towards his den.

Munkustrap’s gaze flicked to Cassandra in confusion, the question clear in his gaze.

“Yes,” Cassandra replied, also frowning back, “on this one occasion I think perhaps you’re usual brand of earnestness and overbearing might be in order. You’d best go find out what that was about.”

Munkustrap nodded, feeling reassured that his instincts weren’t lying to him, before standing and leaping down to follow after the other tom. Alonzo’s den was close enough to his own that no one would question when they saw him heading that way, though they might wonder why he was going to bed so early; he was notorious for not sleeping.

He stopped to take a deep breath before drumming his claws on the wooden side of Alonzo’s den. “Lonz, you in there?”

“Munk?” Alonzo’s voice echoed from inside as Munkustrap stuck his head through the broken board that acted as an entrance. “What are you doing here? Did you follow me? I didn’t mean to interrupt, you didn’t need to-”

“You didn’t interrupt.” Munk cut him off, even though he was loath to talk over anyone. “Frankly I was being lazy anyway, and I should have been so really you did me a favour.”

Alonzo made a sound that in someone less dignified Munkustrap would have called a snort. “Lazy is not a term I’d think would be often associated with you.”

Munkustrap couldn’t help but smile at that. It really hadn’t taken Alonzo long to pick up on all of Munk’s idiosyncrasy. He tried not to read anything into that, really, he did.

“So…” Munkustrap started, pushing his shoulders through the hole and then seating himself just inside the door. “What is it you wanted to speak to me about?”

“Oh it wasn’t anything important.” Alonzo shrugged in a way that didn’t reassure him in the least.

Munkustrap tilted his head in question. “You said you’d talk to me later...?”

Alonzo kicked at a small patch of dust on the ground and shrugged again. “It’s nothing.”

Munkustrap sighed, clearly this was going to take more than asking to get whatever it was out of him. Instead he took a couple of small steps forward and bumped the top of his head against the other tom’s shoulder.

“Come on Lonz, you wouldn’t have sort me out if it wasn’t worth talking about.” Alonzo lent into him but still didn’t say anything so Munk lent in further, pushing their shoulders together and purring. “You know you can talk to me about anything, I won’t judge, and there’s no one else here to overhear.”

Alonzo still didn’t reply, but he did burying his nose in Munk’s fur and after that Munkustrap couldn’t bring himself to do anything that might break that contact. So he just patted his back and let it go. They stayed like that for some time and Munkustrap would have happily let it go on for however long Alonzo was inclined to.

Eventually however, Alonzo spoke. “I didn’t realise that George was your little brother…”

“Half-brother,” Munkustrap supplied as Alonzo sat up slightly, just leaving their shoulder fur pressed together. “We have the same father.”

“Oh…” To Munkustrap’s confusion Alonzo seemed to perk up at that, “so your father has two mates?”

“No, his last mate, Tugger and I’s mother, left.” Munk explained, feeling uncomfortable as he always did when his mother came up. “But from what he’s told me he’s had plenty of mates in his lifetime. I don’t know if any of them overlapped with each other. I really try not to get him talking about his private life. Once he gets going, not only does he not shut up for hours on end, but he also goes in to far more detail then strictly necessary. There is certain information about your own conception that you really just don’t need to know.”

Alonzo, oddly, didn’t even smile at that. “Oh right. I’m sorry, about your mother.”

Munk gave him a half smile before shrugging. “It is what it is, but that wasn’t what you wanted to talk about was it?”

Alonzo chewed on his lip for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I was just curious. Aunty Jelly mentioned that he didn’t particularly look like you or Tugger.”

“No, but then Tugger and I don’t look like each other particularly either.” Munk replied thoughtfully, “According to Asparagus, George looks a lot like Dad did when he was young though. Same sort of colouring.”

“So is… changing mates usual around here?” Alonzo asked, somewhat timidly, “I mean, Aunty Jelly also mentioned that Jennyanydots has both my Uncle after her and Skimbleshanks and that somehow the two toms are still close friends.”

“Of course,” Munk frowned in confusion, “you don’t get to choose who you develop feelings for, so there’s no reason to get upset with someone else for liking the same person as you.”

“Yeah but…” Alonzo seemed to debate with himself for a long moment, “wouldn’t you get jealous? I mean, I’m pretty sure I would. And why hasn’t she just chosen one of them and put the other out of his misery?”

Munk thought about that for a moment. “Maybe it’s a hard decision, maybe she has feelings for both of them.”

Alonzo didn’t look convinced, in fact he looked downright confused by the idea. “But surely… surely she likes one of them more than the other?”

Munk sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain this. “You’ve got siblings right? And I’m sure your mother loved you just as much after they were born as before. Love isn’t finite. You’re parents love for your siblings didn’t detract from their love for you.”

“Yeah but kittens aren’t the same as a mate-”

“You and your siblings all have the same father don’t you?” Munk cut him off again, much to his own self-loathing.

Alonzo nodded quickly.

“And your parents, they had one of those relationships where they were the do all and end all for each other?” Munk added, just to confirm what he already suspected.

Alonzo nodded again. “When Dad died… Mum was inconsolable, for moons. I always wanted what they had, a relationship like that.”

“And that’s beautiful, but it’s not the only sort of relationship that’s possible,” Munk stated, letting out a long breath. “And while it’s completely fine for you to want that for yourself, and I hope you find it, but that doesn’t mean that it’d the ideal for everyone. Skimble clearly doesn’t think that having more than one mate is a problem, he’s mated to Jelly’s brother after all.”

Alonzo opened his mouth, but it clearly took his brain a moment to figure out what he wanted to say. “Asparagus? Oh, I hadn’t made that connection. I suppose if Skimbleshanks is showing interest in Jennyanydots while already having a mate he can hardly begrudge her flirting with someone else as well.”

Munk smiled at that. “That’s true, and your uncle is rather a favourite with the queens.”

Alonzo snorted. “Don’t tell him that, he’s already got an inflated opinion of himself.”

Munkustrap chuckled. “Well at least we know where you get your charm from.” Alonzo gave him an unimpressed look to which Munkustrap replied with a shoulder bump.

“Charm won’t do me any good if I don’t know what to do if someone is interested.” Alonzo replied dryly.

Munkustrap wanted to huff, but he knew that wouldn’t be at all helpful, so instead he let out a long, slow, breath and said, “You’re still not worried about that are you? I told you, after what you showed me, you have nothing to worry about.”

“There’s a hell of a lot more to mating then just kissing, Munk.”

“How about you worry about that when you get to it?” Munk sighed, turning to look at him properly. “You’re a long way from actually mating with anyone, aren’t you? Worrying about it ahead of time will just stress you out.”

Alonzo gave him a look that told Munk that the black and white tom thought he was a hypocrite for telling him not to stress.

“Yeah, I know,” Munk admitted, “but really, anyone you’re having sex with will love you enough not to care if you’re not perfect, or at least they should. If they don’t they’re not worth it and you deserve better.”

Alonzo gave him a strange look for a minute before leaning forward to rub his cheek against Munkustrap’s shoulder. “You’re cute,” he purred softly, “but that doesn’t stop me worrying, and I want to be good for my mate. I want them to have the best.”

“Yes but they’d already have the best, cause they’d have you.”

Alonzo’s purring intensified as he pulled back just far enough to meet his eye. “Forget about my charm, with lines like that, you should have queens lining up around the block.”

Munkustrap felt his internal temperature shoot up by at least five degrees. He mumbled something in reply, even he wasn’t sure what it actually was.

“Sadly not everyone thinks like you.” Alonzo pointed out before letting out a long breathe and letting his head flop sideways onto Munk’s shoulder. “Truthfully it’s just really not ideal that my first time would be with someone I actually wanted to be my mate.”

“Well it doesn’t have to be,” Munk pointed out, “you can have sex with someone you don’t intend to mate with. I mean… you’re still interested in Cass right? So just find someone else to have sex with between now and then. Someone you’re not worried about judging you.”

“Someone I trusted,” Alonzo added, not moving from his place on his shoulder, “someone I was comfortable with.”

“Exactly.”

There was a pregnant pause.

Munk glanced at him out the corner of his eye, trying to figure out why he hadn’t replied. It was only once he’d seen the other tom’s face that an inkling of discomfit crept in.

“Munk…”

“Lonz…” he said back suspiciously.

“You’re my best friend-”

“I don’t like where this is going…”

“And I trust you-”

“Oh no.”

“-and you’d never judge me.”

Munkustrap pulled back to give him an unimpressed look, instead he found Alonzo looking at him with the worst case of kitten eyes he’d ever seen. Problem was Munk had never been good at saying no to kitten’s either.

“Please Munk,” Alonzo whined, one white paw coming to sit on his chest, “you’re the only cat I’m really comfortable with.”

Munkustrap rather felt like he was about to combust.

“Oh come on,” Alonzo continued unabated, “you did the kissing thing and said I was good at it.”

“Yes, but-”

“You could show me what to do, and how everything works without making it awkward or uncomfortable.”

Munk desperately searched around for a good reason not to do this. After all, he would very much like to have accepted, but it didn’t seem fair, or honest, to accept this offer when Alonzo wasn’t aware of his… more intermit feelings for him.

“Unless…”

Munkustrap perked up, thinking Alonzo was about to give him an excuse to say no.

“You…” Alonzo’s eyes fell to the floor, “don’t think you could. I mean… if you’re not into toms or aren’t attracted to me-”

“No!” Munk blurted out, a little too quickly, “No, it’s not that. You’re…” Munk shook his head quickly, “anyway, the tom thing could cause a problem though. I mean, you’re still interested in Cass, yes?”

Alonzo frowned but nodded slowly. “Yes but what’s that-”

“Well it’s just that knowing what to do with a queen and what to do with a tom are rather two different things.” Munk explained quickly. “And well… I’ve never actually been with a tom so… if the purpose is to teach you I’m afraid it would be the blind leading the blind.”

Far from putting Alonzo off, this actually seemed to make him happy. “All the better. Puts us on an even playing field. We can figure it out together, and then we’re both getting something out of the arrangement.”

Munk stared at him, stared at the prettiest tom he’d ever laid eyes on who was currently, doing what in a less dignified cat Munkustrap would call, begging to have sex with him. He was one of Munk’s best friends and he was asking for his help, which was something Munk was a complete sucker for.

Munk was bad at saying no at the best of times. He worked himself to the bone to help as many cats as he possibly could. Cassandra always called him a workaholic, and tried to force him to take time off, but he always found himself feeling guilty whenever he did. Saying no was difficult, saying no to Alonzo was neigh on impossible.

Alonzo swayed, with a look that to anyone else would read as mildly interested, on Alonzo however it was borderline desperate.

“But how would sleeping with a tom help you with a queen?” Munk asked, stalling for time.

“Well I’d still know more then I know now!”

Munk let out a pained noise, as he desperately tried to keep his paws off of the other tom’s swaying hips. Alonzo had somehow moved even closer during the conversation so now if Munk didn’t purposely distract himself he could actually feel the other tom’s breathe on his whiskers.

“Obviously I don’t want to pressure you into anything,” Alonzo added with a sigh, “so if you’re a _no sex without feelings_ sort of tom, or just not into other toms, or me specifically, then I’ll understand. But… I don’t know… the kissing was really nice and I’d like some more… please.” Alonzo rubbed his muzzle against Munkustrap’s shoulder and the grey tabby thought, _well Bast, I’m screwed._

Munk couldn’t help but rest his head atop Alonzo’s, scenting across his ears. “Better come up here then.”

Alonzo pulled back far enough to give him the closest thing to a dopey grin that Munk had ever seen on the other cat. He tilted his head before swaying towards him again. “So? Can I get that kiss now?"

Munkustrap let out a bark of hysterical laughter. “You’re bloody dangerous you know that?”

Alonzo’s grin grew smug as he saddled forward slightly and lined their mouths up. “Kisses please.”

“How could I refuse such nice manners?” Munk asked, relaxing into the banter in the hopes of forgetting just how serious this situation was.

“By stalling, apparently.” Alonzo huffed, before grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him in.

Munk made an aborted whine as Alonzo pressed in with far more confidence then he’d had the last time they’d done this. He tilted his head easily to one side to fit better, and moved with an assertiveness that was frankly a little scary.

Munkustrap himself had always been a careful lover, someone who thought through every move before he made it. Alonzo was clearly much more instinctual. The black and white tom pressed in, and the grip on Munk’s neck never wavered as the rest of their bodies slotted together easily.

Munk’s brain was just catching up when Alonzo pulled away and gave him an exasperated look. “You’re allowed to touch you know.” Alonzo wriggled his hips to make his point.

“Oh, oh right.” Munk’s paws fluttered as he tried to decide where he was going to put them.

Alonzo rolled his eyes before catching them in his own and planting them firmly on his hips. “Really Munk, you’re supposed to be the one leading here.”

“I told you I don’t know what I’m doing with another tom,” Munkustrap replied even as his claws slipped out to grip Alonzo’s hips more firmly.

“I imagine it’s much the same as with a queen,” Alonzo huffed, rubbing their cheeks together, “just with a few extra bits.”

“And minus a few others.”

Alonzo rolled his eyes again as he pulled back to look at him. “Munk, you can say no.”

Munkustrap let out a bark of mildly hysterical laughter. “Not now I can’t.”

Alonzo frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Munk let out a long breath, feeling the other tom’s chest rising and falling with his breathing against his own. “If you think, that now that we’ve started I’d ever have enough self-control to walk away, you’re wrong.”

“Munkustrap, I think you have the most self-control of any tom I’ve ever met.” Alonzo replied back seriously, even as his body relaxed into Munk’s, as if relieved by his answer.

“No cat has that much control.” Munk breathed, much to his own embarrassment.

“Well, thank Bast for that.” He purred, nuzzling at Munk’s chin before raising his face expectantly.

Munk couldn’t help but smile as Alonzo’s paws framed his face and slotted their lips back together.

Heat was already pooling in Munk’s stomach; having his body pressed against the gorgeous tom was having the expected affect as Alonzo stroked at his cheek. Alonzo’s purring made his whole body vibrate pleasantly. Munk couldn’t help but shiver as their mouths moved together seamlessly, almost as if they’d rehearsed it. One of Alonzo’s paws slid up to hold onto the back of Munk’s head as he hooked an ankle around his, hips still wriggling indecently.

Munk took a long breath through his nose before finally giving in to it. His claws dug in of their own accord as he licking into the other tom. Alonzo shuddered and slid his leg higher so it was hitched up over Munkustrap’s right hip.

Munkustrap broke the kiss momentarily to mumble, “Perhaps we should lay down before we fall down?”

Alonzo smirked at him, “As you wish.”

Munkustrap yelp as Alonzo tugged with the leg hooked around his hip, overbalancing him and sending him tumbling onto his back. Munkustrap gasped as Alonzo landed on top of him, in a far more graceful manner then Munk himself had.

“That wasn’t quite,” Munk gasped, “what I had in mind. I was more thinking, oh I don’t know, on the bed.”

“Oh, you were expecting an invitation into my bed where you?”

Munkustrap couldn’t help but grin at that. “Well considering the circumstances, yeah I was.”

“Well in that case,” Alonzo scooted backwards suddenly, wriggling until he was laying draped over his nest of cushions and blankets, “would you care to join me?”

Munkustrap breathed heavily as he stared at him, at the beautiful tom inviting him into his bed. He couldn’t quite believe it was all happening, but what he had said was true, he didn’t have the strength to stop now. So instead he crawled towards Alonzo as quickly as he could manage without getting his legs tangled and laid himself over the other tom.

For a short time, he would let himself pretend that this wasn’t just the other tom experimenting, and was instead something real and lasting. Just not too real. He couldn’t risk letting any of his real feelings out. That was something he just couldn’t risk.

* * *

Alonzo awoke slowly. It was warm in his den, much warmer then it usually was. His contented, sleepy brain took a long moment to remember why.

The grey, tabby tom next to him was stirring. Alonzo could feel him stretching, before suddenly stopping. A moment later he moved again, this time much more carefully, probably trying to extract himself without disturbing Alonzo.

As he moved to stand Alonzo instinctively rolled over and reached for him, pulling him back down onto the blankets.

“Lonz…” Munk said quietly, “I have duties…”

“Sh,” Alonzo hushed, “sleep now. Duties later.”

Alonzo hadn’t bothered to open his eyes but he could feel Munk’s on him.

“I-”

Alonzo squeezed harder, cutting him off. He knew Munk could probably pull away if he wanted to, but the larger tom didn’t try. “Stay,” Alonzo mumbled, “sleep in for once. You’re going to burn out if you don’t rest sometime.”

“You sound like Cass.”

“Good, she’s a very wise queen.”

He could feel the fight go out of the other tom as he relaxed back into him. “To be fair, that was the best sleep I’ve had in a while.”

Alonzo feel oddly warm deep in his stomach. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, so instead, to cover his discomfit, he said, “So… sleep now?”

Munk purred as he rolled over, snuggling up to him and then going still. “Yeah, sleep now.”

Alonzo purred back contentedly.

* * *

Cass, who had been on guard duty up on the tire, smiled as Munkustrap attempted to sneak out of Alonzo’s den later that morning.

Even if an extra orgasm and a sleep in probably did him the world of good, she was still going to give him hell for this.


	2. Chapter 2

“So do you like it?”

Alonzo’s nervous voice made Munkustrap look up. Look up from the studded leather collar he’d just been handed by the other tom. “Sorry, what?”

“You don’t like it, do you?”

“No! Of course I like it!” Munkustrap exclaimed, finally snapping out of his shock over having received such a gift. “It’s a nice collar, not plain and boring but not excessive either. I’m just surprised, is all.”

Alonzo shifted awkwardly from one paw to the other as he shrugged. “Yeah well, you’ve been so good to me since I got here, you both have, and I just thought… I should give you both something to show my appreciation.”

“Both?” Munk asked in confusion, “You mean-”

“I got one for Cass too.” Alonzo explained quickly, holding out a second collar that in Munkustrap’s shock he hadn’t noticed before. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

It was daintier then the one he’d given Munk, just black with little, white pearls stitched on rather than the metal studs which decorated Munkustrap’s. Staring at it, Munkustrap realised what was going on.

Alonzo didn’t know.

He didn’t know what a gift of a collar implied. He didn’t know that it was something one cat gave to another when they intended to spend the rest of their lives together.

Alonzo didn’t know.

He didn’t know what he was suggesting, or what Munkustrap’s first assumption had been when Alonzo had handed it to him.

Of course he didn’t know.

Thinking back, it had been ridiculous that Munk’s first thought was that Alonzo was proposing they mate. They’d had sex once, for Heaviside sake, and that had been for experience not out of any new found feelings on Alonzo’s part. He was in love with Cassandra, not Munkustrap. Even though he had been astounded he’d still thought, just for a moment, that Alonzo was making some grand gesture. That Alonzo wanted him in return.

But no, Alonzo didn’t know.

Alonzo was giving him a gift, out of gratitude and kindness, intended to portray friendship. Not proposing. Munk had been silly to think otherwise, even if just for a moment.

Because Alonzo didn’t know.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” Munkustrap found himself saying.

Alonzo let out a relieved sigh. “I wasn’t sure what she’d like, but I didn’t think she’d want anything extravagant.”

“No, you’re right, she wouldn’t.” Munkustrap replied automatically, running a paw over his new collar again.

Alonzo nodded silently, clearly lost in his own thoughts as much as Munkustrap himself was.

He should tell him.

Munkustrap knew he should tell him. He should explain the implication of such a gift, especially because he was planning on giving one to Cassandra as well. If it was just him, he would have accepted the gift and let it go, but he was planning on making the same gesture to Cass. He shouldn’t let him go on believing that the collars were a harmless gift between friends.

But Alonzo seemed so pleased, so pleased that Munkustrap liked it. Pleased that he’d found a way to return the kindness they’d showed him in welcoming him into the tribe so willingly. Happy to just be doing something for his friends.

And Munkustrap knew how embarrassed he’d be when he found out, and he knew how much Alonzo hated to be embarrassed. It made him feel exposed, and there was nothing Alonzo disliked more. Munk had figured that out on the very first day, when Alonzo had refused to show any emotion after having been dropped off by his uncle. Munk knew he had been upset, that he was loath to leave his siblings and angry at his uncle for leaving him there, but he hadn’t shown it. Alonzo hated to look emotional, or ignorant, or silly, and this would make him appear all three of those things.

So he didn’t say anything.

Just like he hadn’t stopped what had happened between them a few nights earlier. Munkustrap couldn’t bring himself to be the reason that happy little smile left the other tom’s face. He’d become so much more confident in recent moons. Become the proud, dignified tom he clearly wanted to be. How could Munkustrap take that away from him?

So he didn’t say anything.

He’d just have to get to Cass before Alonzo did so she wouldn’t do what he had, and take the whole thing the wrong way.

“Do you want me to put it on for you?”

Munkustrap startled, looking up and realising that he’d been silent for too long and Alonzo had noticed.

Alonzo nodded towards the collar still in Munkustrap’s paws.

“Oh! Oh, yeah sure.” Munkustrap handed it back and finding that he felt oddly lost without it in his paws.

Alonzo smiled happily and reached up to loop it around his neck. Munkustrap breathed deeply as the leather closed around his throat. It was an oddly comforting pressure on the back of his neck. Alonzo move in close, making Munk bare his throat to allow the other tom to fasten the buckle. He supressed a shiver as Alonzo’s breath feathered across his collar bone.

“Is that too tight?”

Munkustrap shook his head silently, not trusting his voice.

“Good.” Alonzo hooked one claw into the little silver hoop and pulled it around to the front. “There. It looks good on you.” Alonzo sounded pleased with himself as he stepped back.

Munkustrap brought a paw up to run over it as he adjusted to the feeling of it against his long fur. Munkustrap was going to have to think of a way to explain this to the rest of the tribe. Perhaps he could get away with simply not telling anyone who it was from. After all, Alonzo wasn’t going to be wearing a matching collar, and if he gave Cass hers most people would likely assume that it was Cass and Munk who were just making their relationship official. Most cats, excepted perhaps for the most perceptive, would never assume that Alonzo had anything to do with it.

And no one would ask Alonzo himself. He was an affectionate tom, but he wasn’t talkative, or open in a way that invited personal discussion. Jelly was the only one that might inquire about it, so Munkustrap would just have to talk to her first. She’d understand; she knew how proud Alonzo was.

No, everything was going to be fine. As long as Munk got to Cass before Alonzo did.

* * *

Alonzo was incredibly pleased with himself. It had taken him forever to figure out what to give the two of them, to say thank you for giving him a home. It had been difficult to leave Mistoffelees and Victoria, especially when Victoria was so young there was a chance she wouldn’t even remember him next time she saw him. Munkustrap however, had gone out of his way to help him, and Cass had always treated him like he’d always been one of them. She’d never tiptoed around him, or treated him differently and it had been such a relief.

Munk had seemed surprised that Alonzo would want to give him something back, which was confusing considering just how far Munkustrap had gone to help him. Munk liked it however, the way he’d stared at it was enough to tell Alonzo that, and frankly it looked damn good on him. Something inside Alonzo also really liked the idea of Munk wearing something Alonzo had given him, like he had some claim to the other tom. And his was made of a thick, studded leather, which would easily stop a set of claws aimed at Munkustrap’s throat. It wouldn’t do anything against, say, a pollicle’s bite, but it would offer some protection against lesser attacks at least. It was all Alonzo could offer him by way of security until he was able to develop his own weak fighting skills further.

Alonzo was also particularly looked forward to putting the second collar on Cassandra.

“Munk!”

Both tom’s jumped, giving each other embarrassed looked before Munk turned around to find Jennyanydots waddling towards them.

“Jenny!” Munkustrap exclaimed, voiced just a little higher than it would normally be. “What can I do for you?”

“I just thought I should tell you that you’re going to have to find someone else for the afternoon shift,” she said perfectly calmly, “My contractions have started.”

“Bast! You’re in labour?!” Munkustrap exclaimed, eyes going the size of large sauces. “What are you doing up? You should be in the nursery. Here let me-”

“Oh calm down, Sweetie.” Jenny flapped a paw at him. “I’ve done this before, and if I’m not stressing so you shouldn’t be either. I just needed to make sure you had someone else to cover for me.”

“Of course I can cover for you.” Munk replied quickly. “I’ll move some people around so you can take the next couple of moons off. Where’s Jelly? Alonzo, can you-”

“I’m on it.” Alonzo took off, incredibly grateful for an excuse to get out of there. Alonzo like kittens, or at least he liked his siblings, but he’d been there for their birth and frankly he’d be happy to never have to deal with that ever again.

Jelly was easy to find, as she was with her brother and Skimbleshanks, directly outside the nursery, all laughing loudly at whatever silly thing George had managed to do this time.

“Aunty Jelly,” Alonzo started calmly, no reason to scare George after all, “Jenny has just informed Munkustrap that she’s gone into labour.”

Jellylorum gave him a long suffering look. “She should know better by now then to tell a tom first, especially our dear Munkustrap. Poor boy couldn’t have a proportional response if his life depended on it.”

“He-”

“Tries too hard.” Asparagus asserted quickly. “But you don’t need to get protective over your friend, trying is not a bad thing.”

“I think it reflects well upon the tom.” Jelly added, giving her brother a reproachful look. “But it’s a rare tom who can face childbirth without panicking at least a little. Where are they now, Alonzo?”

“Over by the tire.”

“Thank you.” Jelly extracted herself from the other toms. “Gus, could you-”

“We’ll take George,” Skimble said quickly. “Don’t you worry about him.”

Jelly gave them a grateful smile before heading off in the direction Alonzo had just come.

Alonzo stared after her. He wasn’t going back there. Munk could handle it, Alonzo would just get in the way. Or at least that’s he told himself, so he had an excuse not to get in the middle of it all. And the best way to avoid it all was to go and find the one cat who avoided drama like it was cat flu.

Besides, he had a gift to give her.

So having made that decision, he set off to find her.

Knowing her she’d be somewhere in the sun but out of view, if not earshot, of the clearing. Not on the east side, it got too much foot traffic from cats going to and from the stream. North side was a possibility but it also got the most wind and it was a cool day in early spring so perhaps not there. South, or south west, then.

So he went sniffing around some of her usual hiding places. Behind the shipping container and inside the old crate that you couldn’t tell didn’t have a top on it from the ground. Eventually he found her, curled up upon a batted out old arm chair that was losing its stuffing. As he trotted towards her she opened one eye to watch him, expression carefully blank.

“What are you looking so earnest about this afternoon?” She asked as her eye fluttered shut again.

Alonzo jumped up beside her, careful not to land on top of her. Not that he’d mind but he had a suspicion she might. “Earnest?” He asked.

“Yes, you’ve got the same look on your face that Munk gets when he’s about to do something he’s not quite sure about.” Cass explained dryly. “You two are spending so much time together that you’re starting to look like each other. His facials are more overt of course; poor boy doesn’t know how to hide any of his feelings. Don’t ever let him play cards. You’re more subtle but once you know what to look for… well…” She shrugged as she rolled over to give him somewhere to sit down.

Alonzo opened his mouth to reply before pausing. He’d thought he was less transparent then that but then, beside Munkustrap, she did know him the best out of just about anyone. Jellylorum could be scarily perceptive at times, but she generally only did it when he asked for her insight. Cass would just blurt it out like it bore no weight. Munkustrap on the other hand was pretty oblivious as far as Alonzo could tell.

“What’s that you’re hiding behind your back?”

“Um well,” he finally managed, “I’ve got something for you.”

“Oh?” She asked, sounding only mildly interested. “And what is that exactly?”

Alonzo took a deep breath before holding out the collar for her to inspect. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like but Munk assured me that this was good.”

Cass’s head tilted to one side questioning as she inspected it carefully, not yet taking it from him paws. “You spoke to Munk about this?”

“Yes, I hope that’s ok.”

“Of course it is,” Cass replied glancing up at him, “I’m glad he’s on board.”

Alonzo wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that but at that moment he was more interested in if she liked the collar or not. 

Cass raised her eyebrows at him. “So are you going to put it on me or?”

“Oh!” Alonzo found himself scrambling indignantly. “Of course.”

She lifted her chin obligingly, and he slide the collar around her neck carefully. Even though he’d done the same thing for Munk less than an hour ago, he was still nervous about this. He was certainly more careful with her, but then he had a much better idea of Munk’s limits and capabilities, thanks to their little experimentation session, then he did with Cassandra’s. So he very carefully secured the little, silver buckle. Leaving it a little looser then Munk’s just to be careful, even though it was a lot easier with Cass because she didn’t had such a thick coat getting in the way.

“Done?” She asked as he moved the fastening around to the back.

Alonzo nodded, feeling an odd fluttering in his stomach as he looked at her in the classy black and white collar.

“How does it look?” She asked, with a smug smile that told him she knew precisely how he was going to reply.

“You look gorgeous, as always.”

Her smile grew infinitesimally larger. “Well then.”

And then she was leaning towards him and while his brain panicked, his body froze. Next thing he knew they were kissing.

Cass was less careful then Munkustrap was, as if she expected him to know what he was doing. Which, thanks to Munk, Alonzo did actually have some idea about this part. He may have only caused an orgasm in another cat once, but there had been a hell of a lot of kissing so at least he was on top of this one thing.

So Alonzo let his paws settle on her hips and drew her in closer.

She gave an approving purr and carefully broke the kiss. “So, your place or mine?”

* * *

Cassandra gave a languid stretch across the blankets within Alonzo’s den, his den that still smelt distinctly of his antics with Munkustrap. It was a little stale; they clearly hadn’t mated in here in the last couple of days but maybe they’d been using Munkustrap’s den instead.

She’d have to talk to Munk about that. His den was large enough for the three of them, but he shared with Tugger, and while Munkustrap’s prettiest brother was a very good looking tom Cass still had trouble not thinking of him as Munk’s little brother. Besides, Alonzo and Munk certainly wouldn’t want him involved. 

Perhaps the tom’s would prefer for them all to keep their own dens. After all, they might all be sleeping with each other at this point, but they weren’t all doing it at the same time. Munkustrap and Alonzo might prefer it that way.

Cassandra herself had always found that she had less inhibitions then most cats her age. Not in the very overt _likes to shock_ _people_ kinda way that Tugger was, but just that she didn’t have a lot of hard limits when it came to sex and mating. Munkustrap on the other hand was always kind of uptight about that sort of thing but he could be convinced to branch out fairly easily due to his desperate need to please. Alonzo was clearly more inclined towards being adventurous, even if he was untried. What the black and white tom lacked in finesse he’d made up for with enthusiasm. Cass didn’t mind; there was plenty of time for them to iron in some kinks, and she rather liked the idea of being able to mould him to her liking, much as she had with Munkustrap.

Cass yawned again before glancing over at Alonzo who was curled around a small cushion and sound asleep. She’s noticed early on that he was decidedly not a morning person. He’d even managed to keep Munkustrap in bed late that one day, which was quite the feat.

Cassandra herself was an early riser. And by early riser what she meant was that she got up early, went and found herself a quiet spot in the sun, and promptly went back to sleep. She felt a little bad leaving Alonzo alone after only their first night of being mated, but she wanted to check on Jenny and see if the new kit had arrived yet. Alonzo likely wouldn’t be up for a couple of hours anyway. Maybe she could have breakfast waiting for him when he did.

With that thought in mind she silently slunk out of the den and padded noiselessly across the clearing in the weak early morning sunshine. It was still too for most cats to be up so she did her best to skirt around most of the inhabited dens so as not to disturb anyone on her way to the nursery.

Just as it came into view a very tired looking Munkustrap emerged from the rather too small entrance hole.

“Ah, Cass.” Munkustrap sighed, fighting a yawn. “Good morning.”

Cass ignored the platitude as she came to a stop in front of him in his sturdy new collar. So Alonzo had given him a collar as well. That was good, things would be easier if Alonzo treated them the equally. She was glad that Alonzo had finally realised that he didn’t have to choose between them.

“I was just on my way to see Jenny. How is she?” She said quietly instead of voicing any of her thoughts.

“The two of them have _finally_ just dropped off to sleep.” Munk said quietly, before taking another couple of quick steps away from the nursery and forcing her to follow. “Best not to disturb them just yet. I’m sure the kit will have her up again in no time anyway.”

“High spirited thing, is it?” Cass asked, leaning her shoulder into his to guide him across the clearing into a quiet, sunny spot, well away from the nursery where they could speak properly.

“Very.” Munkustrap agreed with a weak laugh. “It’s a little calico female.”

“Calico?” Cass raised her eyebrows. “Ginger?”

“Indeed.” Munk agreed as he flopped down in the sun. “Guess we all know who the father is now.”

Cass smiled and shook her head fondly. “Good for Skimble.”

Munkustrap nodded, even as his eyelids slid closed.

“I assume you’ve been up all night?”

The tabby nodded silently.

“You should go get some rest.” She said, letting her usual aloof tone drop as she bent to lick over his ears. “At least for a couple of hours.”

“Can’t.” Munk replied, forcing himself back up into a seated position. “I’ve got to re-arrange the roster to cover for Jenny, now that both her and Jelly are out of commission. Asparagus is taking over as head protector while she’s occupied. And then I should get them some food. Jenny will need all her strength.”

“Other cats can do that.” Cass insisted, even as she eyed him. “Cats who haven’t been up all night. I’ll look after the food. I was going to get something for Alonzo and I anyway.”

Munkustrap’s eyes turned to her from where they had been staring mindlessly off into the distance. As he gazed at her the light seemed to slowly begin to return to his eyes as they zeroed in on her neck. She lifted her chin slightly to give him a better look.

“Right….” Munk said inanely, before shaking himself as if to wake himself up. “I was supposed to talk to you about that.” He nodded towards her collar.

“Yes, Alonzo said he spoke to you about it first.” Cass smiled softly, as she raise a paw to flick at the little ring hanging form Munkustrap. “Good to know I’ve got a better way to control you now.”

Munkustrap rolled his eyes as he knocked her paw away. “As if you need that to control me.”

Cass let her smile grow smug. “No, you’re right. You toms are always easy to control. Except apparently for when I’m trying to get you to get some sleep. Seriously, Munk, you’re practically dead on your paws. You should rest. And hey, if you go now you can crawl in with Alonzo and get a couple of hours of cuddling in, seeing as he’s apparently the only one who can keep you in bed past dawn.”

Munkustrap frown at her. “He’s not up yet then? I thought you said you two were getting breakfast?”

Cassandra shook her head, clearly the sleep deprivation was affecting him more then she thought. “No I said I was going to get us some breakfast, but he’s still asleep. I was going to take him breakfast so he didn’t wake up alone, but if you head in there that won’t be a problem. Maybe I can bring both of my tom’s lunch later.”

Munkustrap was staring at her. She could practically see the cogs in his head turning as he tried to figure that one out. Slowly a look of, what she confusingly identified as, horror grew across his face.

“Bast,” he whispered, “did you two mate?”

Cassandra frowned in bemusement, as she reached up to tap her collar. “What did you expect to happen when he gave me this?”

“He doesn’t know what it means!”

Cass stared at him… hard. “Elaborate, now.” 

“He didn’t know what he was implying!”

Cassandra blinked as she digested that. “Munk, I need you to be very clear now. Are you telling me that Alonzo, the Alonzo who I just left alone in his den after we spent the night together, wasn’t asking me to be his mate when he gave this to me last night?”

“Yes!” Munk exclaimed loudly, “I mean… no, he wasn’t asking you to be his mate. He just thought it was a nice gift.”

“And he gave you one, before he gave me mine, and you didn’t think to fill him in?” Cass asked with her eyebrows somewhere up between her ears.

Munkustrap’s face went red as his eyes folded back. “Well… yeah but-”

“Munkustrap!”

“I didn’t want him to get embarrassed!” Munk insisted desperately. “You know he hates making a fool out of himself. If he knew that he’d asked me, me who he has no romantic interest in, to be his mate he would be humiliated. I just thought, if I got to you first, I could explain everything and it’d be fine. No one would get hurt.”

“But you didn’t get to me first! And what about when other people started asking questions?” Cass hissed in frustration. “What then?”

“Well I thought that, seeing as he gave both of us one, we could just let people think that we’d given them to each other…”

Cassandra gave him the deadest look she could manage and waited silently for him to say what they were both thinking, and what he had to have known all along.

“Yeah I know, that was stupid.”

Cass nodded silently, eyebrows still raised.

“I just didn’t want to embarrass him.” Munk sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “He’s only just beginning to come out of his shell and trust other’s with his emotions.”

“I know that,” she agreed, more gently now that he’d admitted it to himself, “but if we hide this from him and then he finds out from someone else he’ll never trust us again. He was showing vulnerability by given us these to begin with, even if he didn’t know what they meant. If we return that vulnerability with deceit… he’ll shut us out, and you and I both know that you won’t cope with that.”

Munkustrap swallowed and nodded.

“So you need to tell him the truth, before he finds out from someone else.”

Munkustrap gave her a wide eyed look full of regret and remorse, but also fear.

“No, I won’t help you.” Cass replied to the silent appeal. “He needs to hear this from you. If it looks like you’re only doing it because I’m making you your relationship with him will be permanently damaged, and I can’t deal with my mates fighting with each other. You need to fix this, for your sake as much as mine.”

Munkustrap let out a long slow breath. “So you still plan of officially becoming his mate then?”

“Of course,” Cass replied with a confused smile, “obviously there is a very seriously conversation he and I will need to have about what I thought last night signified, but that must come after you’ve spoken to him. And if I have to wait for a few more moons for him to be ready for that commitment then so be it.”

Munkustrap nodded slowly before speaking. “I’m not sure he’ll want to share a mate.”

Cass glanced up with a frown. “He can’t expect to have two mates and not-”

“What?” Munk cut it, “He doesn’t have two mates. He didn’t know what the collars meant remember? He’s not interested in me that way. I don’t even think he’s interested in tom’s at all.”

Cass narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh yeah, sure, because Alonzo is definitely the sort to sleep with someone he’s not interested in.”

“No, that wasn’t…that wasn’t about attraction.” Munkustrap was clearly very flusters, and perhaps it wasn’t fair to expect him to have this conversation while sleep deprived but it couldn’t wait. “He wanted to impress you, and he thought I’d be the best cat to teach him what to do, because he’d never had sex before and the idea of his first time being with you was intimidating. Which, as a tom who has had sex with you, in frankly a completely justified feeling.”

Cass’ eyes narrowed further. “I think that was a backhanded compliment, but that was such a run on sentence that it’s hard to tell. So you slept with him to teach him how to have sex with me?”

“It was his idea.” Munk replied quickly.

Cass raised her brows at him again. “Oh, so he convinced you to have sex with him by implying that you were just helping? Considering your inability to say no to people that’s rather conniving of him.”

“What? No.” Munkustrap frowned in confusion. “It wasn’t like that. He just didn’t want to embarrass himself with you, and there was no one else he trusted enough to go to with something like that.”

“And you let it happen because you’re in love with him and have convinced yourself that he doesn’t feel the same, because you’re an idiot.” She stated flatly.

Munk sighed and shook his head. “Alonzo wants the sort of relationship that his parents had, where they were each other’s be all and end all, and where they could have kits the conventional way. Even if he did have those sorts of feelings for me, which I don’t believe he does, I can’t offer him that.”

Cass let out an exasperated noise. “You two are so dense. You’re both in love with each other and convinced that you can’t have what you want, even if the only people that he’s really convincing is himself and you. Just because he’s never considered a… less _conventional_ relationship before doesn’t mean he can’t get everything he wants out of it. And you’re convinced that you’re not good enough for him, because you’re a fool. Perhaps I should be offended that you’re willing to accept love from me and not him, after all you seem to have accepted that you’re good enough for me.”

Munkustrap looked horrified and Cass felt a little guilt, but only a little.

“What? No! I…” He swallowed, “It’s just you and I have always wanted the same things; we line up. Alonzo and I don’t. That’s all there is to it.”

“I don’t agree.” Cass replied flatly. “Yes, our relationship is easy, most of the time, but that doesn’t mean something that’s hard isn’t worth fighting for.”

Munkustrap shook his head. “He doesn’t want more than one mate anyway, and if it comes to a competition between you and I, he’ll choose you.”

Cass huffed, shaking her head before glancing around to discover that the junkyard was coming to life around them while they argued. “Clearly I’m not going to convince you now. And you need to sleep. So you need to go and explain the collar thing to him, and then get to bed. Everything else can wait. Don’t worry about Jenny or the roster, I’ll deal with it. Go. We can discuss this further later.” Cass shook her head yet again before heading out to go find them all some breakfast, completely exasperated over the idiocy of toms.

* * *

Alonzo heard the noise of someone pushing between the broken boards of his den door. He didn’t open his eyes; assuming that it was just Cass coming back from wherever she had disappeared off to. He didn’t want her to know just how much he’d panicked when he’d woken and found her gone. Maybe she hadn’t liked it as much as she had seemed to the night before… but she was back now so maybe she’d just needed to relieve herself.

He kept his eyes closed and his body lax as he waited for her to return to the nest. A moment later he heard a sigh that clearly wasn’t Cassandra.

“Lonz? You awake?” Munkustrap asked quietly as he crouched next to the bed. “Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you but…”

Alonzo opened his eyes, feeling confused and unsettled. What was Munkustrap doing there? Where was Cass? Had she decided she didn’t want him and had sent Munk to tell him? Did she prefer Munkustrap over him? Had the sex just been a way of her saying thank you and nothing more? He stared at Munk, fear growing in his chest that he struggled to hide.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Munk was saying, suddenly on the blankets next to him and pressing his long fur against his, “it’s nothing that bad. Just relax.”

“Cass?” He managed to ask.

“She’s out hunting.” Munkustrap replied quickly, licking over his ears comfortingly. “Said she’d bring you some food after she’s caught something for Jenny.”

Alonzo nodded as his heart rate started to return to normal. Of course, Jenny had been in labour, naturally Cass would want to check on her friend. Alonzo swallowed, as his muscles relaxed and he lent into Munkustrap’s broader form. “Why are you here? I would have thought you’d be with Jennyanydots.”

“I was. I was with her all night but…” Munkustrap let out a long sigh, “I need to talk to you about the collars.”

Alonzo’s head shot up to look at the piece of leather in question. “You don’t really like it do you? I should have-”

“No, it’s not that.” Munk cut him off, one paw coming up to rest on the grey strap around his neck. “It’s not about what it looks like, but rather… what it signifies.”

Alonzo frowned. “It was a thank you present to you and Cass for helping me adjust…”

“I know that’s what you intended it to mean,” Munk sounded apologetic, almost scared, “but within the tribe the gift of a collar traditionally means something else… something more.”

“Oh?” Alonzo asked, confused as to why Munk hadn’t mentioned this yesterday when he’d first given it to him.

“Within the tribe a cat usually only gifts another cat a collar when…” Munkustrap swallowed before wetting his lips and continuing, “when they are asking the other cat to become their official mate.”

“What?” Alonzo yelped embarrassingly.

“Of course I knew you didn’t know that, and didn’t mean it that way,” Munkustrap continued quickly, “I never assumed you were asking for that.”

Alonzo felt mildly less panicky at that, but still...

“But Cass-”

“Oh no,” he whispered in fear.

“She didn’t realise.”

Alonzo groaned loudly, turning to hide his face in Munkustrap’s shoulder.

“She thought you were asking her to be your mate.”

Alonzo squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying to block out the realisation.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Munk patted down his spin. “After all, that’s what you want isn’t it? And from the way it smells in here she was clearly happy to accept such an offer from you.”

Alonzo’s shaking stilled as that sunk in. Cass had thought he was proposing, and she was the one to initiate the kiss and to ask to be taken back to his den. She had wanted to mate. She wanted to be his mate.

Alonzo sat up, still looking at Munkustrap with suspicion.

“She really likes you, Lonz.” Munkustrap said with a sigh. “You’ve got nothing to be worried about.”

Alonzo sat with that for a long moment before eventually asking. “So… why didn’t you tell me what it meant yesterday? Why didn’t you warn me?”

Munkustrap’s head dropped and he pawed at one of the cushions. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to be embarrassed. I know how much you dislike that, and you would have felt like an idiot and I just… I thought if I could get to Cass first, and explain that you didn’t know about the meaning such a gift has within the tribe, then it wouldn’t be an issue. She’d accept it as the gift of appreciation you attended it as, and that would be that. But then Jenny went into labour and… I got distracted.”

Alonzo swallowed. “You mean you were too nice to tell me I was doing something stupid.”

“You weren’t doing anything stupid.” Munk replied, much to Alonzo exasperation. “You were trying to do something nice for your friends, there’s nothing stupid there.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Alonzo huffed, “accidently proposing to said friends seems pretty stupid to me.”

“You weren’t to know.”

Alonzo tried to prevent himself from grinding his teeth together in frustration at Munkustrap’s frustratingly endearing manner. “And you spoke to Cass about this? She knows that I wasn’t asking her to mate.”

“She does.”

Alonzo growled in annoyance. “Bast, that’s embarrassing.”

“But she accepted, Lonz!” Munk insisted, dumped their shoulders together again. “She thought you were asking to mate and she accepted. If you want to be her mate, you can be.”

“Yeah but I’d have to face her to do that.” Alonzo huffed with an eye roll.

“What’s a bit of embarrassment between friends?” Munk asked with a hopeful smile, “I’ve embarrassed myself in front of Cass more time then I can count. She’ll tease you about it, but she’ll never be mean. She knows when to back off, you don’t need to worry. And no one else need ever know.”

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to explain your collar to people?”

Munkustrap shifted uncomfortably, “I can take it off if you want.”

“What? No!” Alonzo was as surprised by his sudden outburst as Munkustrap clearly was. “Ah… I mean… it was a gift, I want you to have it. It’s just… it might raise questions.”

Munkustrap nodded slowly. “What do you want me to tell people if they ask? I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

Alonzo digested that slowly, trying to figure out what he actually wanted. Truth was he wanted people to know it was from him, and the fact that collars were usually a proposal gift didn’t change that. If he was being honest with himself, it kinda made him want other cats to know it was from him more because of it. “You… you can tell them it’s from me. If they ask, that is. If they don’t well… then they don’t. Just try not to make me seem like an idiot, please.”

Munkustrap let of a small huff of laughter before nuzzling up to him. “I would never make you look anything less than the most dignified and intelligent tom in the junkyard.”

Alonzo couldn’t help but give a relieved smile at that as he lent his chin on the top of Munk’s head before he let out a long breath and sighed. “So, I guess I need to go have a conversation with Cassandra now.”

Munk nodded as he sat back up, still looking a little sad. “Yeah, but at least you know where she stands with all of this. She would have been happy if it was a real proposal.”

Alonzo swallowed as he nodded.

“Assuming that’s what you want.” Munk added on quickly.

“I…” Alonzo frowned and tried again. “I really like her, I just didn’t think we’d get to this point quite so soon, is all.”

Munkustrap nodded in understanding. “You can tell her that. I’m sure she won’t mind waiting, not if it means she gets you in the end.”

Alonzo gave the grey tabby a genuine smile at that. “Thanks Munk. I’m not sure where I would be without you.”

Munk smiled back before giving him a quick lick on the cheek and standing up. “You’d be fine. Now I’d better get to work.”

“Wait… didn’t you say you were with Jenny all night?” Alonzo gave him another confused frown as he followed him towards the door. “Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep?”

“Don’t you start.” Munk stated before squeezing out the door. “You sound like Cass.”

“Well you know what they say about mates sounding like each other.” Alonzo tried to joke as he emerged from his den.

“Oh great,” Munk replied, “now there’ll be two of you. As if one wasn’t enough.”

Alonzo rolled his eyes fondly, before giving Munk a shove towards his own den. “Seriously, get some sleep, even if it’s only an hour or so. You need it.”

Munk gave him an exasperated look.

“I mean it, Munk.” Alonzo stated around a grin, “if you want me to forgive you for not telling me then you have to get at least an hours sleep now. Kay? That’s my only condition, then all will be forgiven.”

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s cheating.”

Alonzo’s grin widened. “No, that’s called being smart. That’s what you get for being friends with the most intelligent cat in the junkyard.”

Munkustrap took a step towards the den he shared with Tugger. “Who? Cass, you mean?”

“Ha ha, you’re very funny.” Alonzo replied sarcastically. “Go to bed, your jokes are bad at the best of times, now they’re just sad.”

Munkustrap let out a bark of laughter before starting to pad towards his den properly. He called over his shoulder. “Fine! But just for you.”

Alonzo sat there and waited until he’d completely disappeared inside before setting off to find Cassandra. Munk had said she was going out hunting, but there was a chance she was back by now, and if that were the case she would probably be delivering food to Jennyanydots. With a start Alonzo realised that he hadn’t even thought to ask if Jenny had eventually had the kitten or not.

Well, he thought, I can killed to birds with one stone. He stood and trotted towards the nursery. The sun was well and truly up by now and most of the cats were out and going about their daily business. Asparagus, who was clearly on guard duty, nodded to him as he passed and Alonzo ducked into the nursery without being intercepted by anyone.

“Alonzo?” Cass’ voice sounded even before he was completely inside. “I was just about to bring you breakfast.”

Jennyanydots was curled up just behind the tan queen, a tiny squeaking bundle peaked out from the circle of her limbs. Jenny was awake, though clearly tired, Skimbleshanks behind her however was snoring softly. Alonzo smiled at the family before looking back to Cass. “Munk mentioned you’d likely be here. Could we talk?”

“Of course,” Cass replied quickly before turning back to Jenny, “I’ll make sure someone brings you more food later.”

“Munk?” She asked blearily.

“I made him go to bed.” Alonzo explained quietly.

“Oh good,” Jenny said around yawn, “glad someone can make him look after himself.”

Cass looked at him and gave an amused smile. “I’ll check in on you later, Jenny.”

Jennyanydots nodded silently, eyes closed again.

Cass nodded towards the entrance and Alonzo ducked back out knowing she’d follow. He then led the way quickly out of the main clearing to a spot in the sun where they were far enough away not to be over heard. He turned and sat, only to find that Cass was carrying a couple of mice with her. He hadn’t seen her pick them up.

“Breakfast for you.” She explained, “One was supposed to be for Munk but if he’s asleep I won’t wake him. It’s a minor miracle you managed to get him into bed in the first place, but then… well he really would do anything for you so I suppose it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.”

Alonzo stared at her for a long moment as he thought about that before remembering what they were meant to be talking about and shaking his head to clear it of thought of Munkustrap’s devotion. “So… Munk came and explained our… misunderstanding.”

Cassandra nodded calmly. “Good.”

Alonzo nodded as well, not really sure how to bring up what he needed to bring up. “He um… told me about the… connotation behind gifting someone a collar.”

Cass nodded again, waiting for him to continue.

Alonzo swallowed around the lump in his throat. She clearly wasn’t going to make this any easier for him, but then he never found words easily around her. She was just so pretty, and regal, and poised. And there she was sitting patently waiting for him to explain that he hadn’t meant to propose to her, but that also actually he would really like for this to be a serious relationship, with his collar still around her neck. “And well… Munkthinksyouwanttobemymate.” He blurted all at once, unable to figure out a dignified way of going about this.

Cass’s head tilted to one side, face still not giving him any hints of her feeling about the mater. “I accepted, didn’t I?”

Alonzo let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “So… you’d be ok if it had been a real proposal?”

Cass raised her eyebrows at him in that way that always made him feel a bit slow. “I accepted, didn’t I? Not realising that you didn’t know what you were proposing. I accepted, thinking it was an official request to mate, and then I slept in your den after consummation. I think it’s pretty clear where I stand on this.”

All the air rushed out of Alonzo’s chest, as his muscles relaxed suddenly, making him slump forward in a posture that his uncle would have told him off for. “Oh thank Bast.”

She gave him a tiny smile then, one that was mostly in the eyes. “Indeed. So can I inform people that we’re mated? I won’t hold you to a proposal you didn’t intend to make, but I’m assuming, considering your reaction, that you are ok with the implications.”

Alonzo swallowed again before nodding slowly. He wanted to be her mate, he wanted to wake up to a bed that smelled like her every morning. He wanted to it to be clear where they stood with each other. He wanted to be able to tell people that he belonged to her, that she thought he was worthy of her. And if thoughts of Munkustrap were still floating around in the back of his mind, well he was sure that a few days with Cass as his mate would clear those away quickly enough. “Yes, you can tell people. You can tell whoever you want. Bast, you can tell everyone cause I likely will be.”

A grin spread slowly across Cass’s face, before she leant forward, bumped her nose against his cheek, before kissing him. Alonzo melted into it, relief and euphoria washing over him as he took her face in his paws. One of her’s was on his chest, and all he wanted to do was forget about breakfast and take her straight back to his den.

Unfortunately for him she drew away shortly just after he had had that thought.

“You should eat your breakfast.” Cass stated gently, slowly withdrawing herself from his arms, “I’ll take Munk’s to him and just leave it inside the door if he’s asleep. Assuming Tugger’s up of course. Otherwise he’ll steal it without thinking twice about it. After that… perhaps we can spend the day together. At least if Jenny doesn’t need me.”

Alonzo felt warm all over, and it wasn’t from the sunlight. “I’d like that.”

“Good, I’ll meet you back here shortly.” Cass stood up, picking up the second mouse quickly and turning away. When she was only a couple of steps away she stopped and half turned to look back at him. “Munk accepted too, you know.”

Alonzo frowned, taking a moment to figure out what she meant. “Yes, but he knew that it wasn’t a proposal. He knew I didn’t know.”

“Perhaps,” Cass agreed slowly, “but he still accepted the collar.”

Alonzo’s frown depend. Maybe those thought of Munk wouldn’t be so easily swept away after all.

“Just think about it.” Cass continued before heading back off across the yard to take the tabby tom in question his breakfast.

* * *

For Munkustrap the next few days were the most exhausting he ever remembered experiencing, and that including the days leading up to Macavity’s banishment. At least back then he’d only been a kit himself and he didn’t have any responsibilities past keep Tugger out of harms way.

Now, when all he wanted to do was fixate on how happy Alonzo was with Cass, he actually had to function like a real adult. He had duties to perform, and training to do, and cats to provide for. With two queens in the nursery with kits, and Skimbleshanks not yet ready to leave Jenny’s side, Munk had twice as many shifts on protector duty to cover, and less adults to hunt and perform all the other little jobs required in the day to day life at the junkyard.

Cass of course pulled her weight, if not more than her weight, complaining all the while that he didn’t get enough sleep. Her usual teasing about “going grey” carried on, even as she curled up with Alonzo as if it took two of them to do guard duty or whatever else they were supposed to be doing. If Cass was there then Alonzo would be to, that was just how it was now.

Munk wondered idly if he should just talk to Asparagus about officially making Alonzo a protector. If he wanted to do all the work they may as well give him some of the responsibilities, and then Munk could put them on separate shifts so he didn’t have to see the adoring looks he gave her so often.

He sighed, stretched and taking a deep breath as he resettled on the tire. It was the middle of the night. Munkustrap was covering the shift Jennyanydots usual took which meant not getting to bed until just before dawn. Too make matters worse Tugger had been taking the opportunity afforded by Munk’s absence to invite Hecate back to their den. She was a perfectly lovely cat, but he would have really preferred not to have to sleep in a den that smelt of the two of them quite so much. Not to mention that her fur was as long as Tugger’s but had the added disadvantage of being white so it showed up on absolutely everything.

Late spring was usually Munk’s favourite time of the year. He loved having all the new kittens around, and everyone being in love and clucky. He loved watching the junkyard come back to life as those who weathered the miserable London winters with their humans return to the yard more and more often. He loved watching everyone choose their mates and start having kittens.

Now it was frustrating him to no end. Even Jenny and Skimble were being disgustingly adorable with tiny little Rumpleteazer who was now one of the cutest, and loudest, kittens Munkustrap had ever laid eye upon.

Truthfully Munkustrap wasn’t actually mad, at Tugger or Alonzo or Jenny, it was just exasperating. Last year it had been him and Cass, who had just officially mated and had been going through their honeymoon stage, and now she was busy with Alonzo who no longer seemed to need Munkustrap. Cass checked on him regularly, usually to attempt to bully him into taking time to relax, but Alonzo seemed to be keeping his distance. Clearly Munk’s failure to tell him the truth before he gave Cass her collar had damaged their relationship just as Cass had said it would. Munkustrap just hoped it wasn’t permanent.

Munk tried to focus back on what he was doing but that was the problem with the night shift, there really was nothing to focus on. Usually you could spend guard duty people watching, but at night, without Jenny up trying to teach the mice to tap dance or embroider or whatever it was she was trying to teach them, there really was nothing to occupy his time with except thoughts of Cass and Alonzo curled up together in Alonzo’s nice warm den.

It made sense to Munk now why Alonzo had chosen such a large den. He wanted a den to expand into. That Cass could move into, and later kittens could fill up. Munkustrap could understand that urge, he wanted kittens too. Maybe when they had some Munk could baby sit? He’d like that.

The night drifted by slowly. Munk tried not to fixate too much on Alonzo, and kittens, and the collars. He really did. Of course he failed miserably but that wasn’t really his fault. He kinda wished Macavity would have a go just to give him someone to take his frustrations out on.

Eventually the sky in the east began to lighten, and shortly afterwards Asparagus appear to relieve him.

“Morning Munk,” he said quietly, rubbing his paws together to warm them in the crisp spring air. “Quiet night?”

“Too quiet.” Munk replied, rubbing at his eyes.

Asparagus chuckled. “Yeah, night shift is like that. Think Jenny started training the cockroaches just to fill the time.”

Munk smiled with a nod. “Well I’ll leave you to it.”

Asparagus nodded. “Yes, best you get some sleep, I doubt you get much once Tugger’s awake.”

Munk chuckled and walked towards the edge of the tire before stopped and looking back. “Asparagus?”

“Yes?” The older tom asked in surprise.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Munk took a step back towards him. “Skimble and Jenny… how do you…?”

Asparagus gave him an understanding smile. “Cass and Alonzo?”

Munk nodded silently, causing Asparagus to clap him on the back.

“I know how Skimble feels about me.” Asparagus said gently. “I have no doubt of those feelings, and because of that it’s not difficult for me to see him with Jenny. There’s jealously there, naturally, but it’s not the angry, mean sort of jealously. It’s just… wanting to be in her situation. I harbour no ill will towards her, and I see how happy she and Teazer have made Skimble. Surely you know Cass loves you and that her feelings for Alonzo don’t diminish that.”

Munkustrap swallowed, nodding. “I know. It’s not… it’s not that. I don’t doubt Cass. It’s just… I…”

Asparagus waited kindly for him to order his thoughts.

“I guess I just want to be a part of it.”

“Ah,” Asparagus said in understanding, “you love Alonzo too.”

Munkustrap couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat.

“Then you need to speak to him, and Cass, about it.” Asparagus replied. “Find out where they stand, and if they’d be open to that. And if they are then that’s great, but if one or both of them aren’t interested in that... Well then you’ll have to find some way to deal with that. It’ll be hard at first, but it’ll get easier. Everything gets easier with time.”

Munkustrap nodded slowly before giving Asparagus a grateful nuzzle, “Thank you. I should head off to bed.”

Asparagus nodded kindly. “Good night, Munkustrap.”

Munkustrap hopped down off of the tire and padded silently towards his den. Inside he found Hecate and Tugger curled up together in Tugger’s very messy bed opposite his own, much more orderly, nest. When they were young they’d shared a bed, but somewhere along the line Tugger had decided that he didn’t like to cuddle.

He sighed before climbing into his solitary nest and settling down to wait for sleep to find him. The problem was that his brain still didn’t want to turn off. He was now thinking about what Asparagus had said. That he had to find a way to deal with it. After all he knew where they stood with the situation. Cass was open to the idea of the three of them forming a relationship together, but Alonzo wanted a more traditional situation, as most cats seemed to with their first mate. Perhaps in a couple of years he’d change his mind and want to experiment a bit, but right now he was happy where he was. He was happy without Munk’s involvement. Munk just had to find a way of dealing with that.

So later that day after a couple of fitful hours of sleep, and a rather rude awakening from Tugger, Munkustrap went in search of his father.

He found him perched on the wall to the neighbouring vicarage.

“I would like to accelerate my training to take over as head protector.”

His father studied him for a long moment. “Are you certain? It is a lot of responsibility, and will require much of your time, and you are still very young.”

Munkustrap nodded certainly. “I need more to occupy my time, and as I am one of the few without kittens of my own it is only right that I carry more weight while I can.”

“Very well. I will not insult you by asking if you have thought about this. I know you never do anything without thoughtful concideration. We shall begin tomorrow.”

And begin they did.

If Munkustrap had been occupied before he was rushed off his paws now. Between shifts, and hunting for the nursing queens, he had fight train and strategy and supply lessons. There was an endless list of small jobs which were now assigned to him because his father thought they’d be “character building”. He helped waterproof dens, reinforced the fence against pollicle, and even cleaned out dirty bedding.

Kitten sitting was his favourite job naturally. Not only did he love watching their tiny minds work out ways to get themselves into trouble, but it was also one of the easiest. As long as Tumblebrutus and Rumpleteazer weren’t bored, or over tired, things generally went fairly smoothly.

The best part about his busy schedule however, was that when he finally went to bed at night he actually slept. Being both physically and mentally exhausted meant that he only had to think of of Cass and Alonzo for a short while before being able to nod off.

Cass was clearly concerned for him, but Alonzo occupied her time so the only time he had to worry about her asking questions was early in the morning when the black and white tom was still asleep. It became routine for Munkustrap to find some reason to be out of the junkyard during those hours. Her concern for him only made her happiness with Alonzo harder to bare. Munk made her worry, Alonzo made her content. Maybe they were both better off without his involvement.

Spring slipped slowly into early summer as the days grew longer and the weather hotter.

The itch under his skin, that he thought he had banished with the extra training, slowly returned with ever glance from Alonzo or whiff of his scent. As his body adjusted to the new regiment Alonzo pushed his way back into his mind. The black and white tom slunk around the edges of his awareness no matter what he was doing. Whether it as kitten minding or tactic planning Alonzo lingered there in the back of his thoughts.

More and more often Munkustrap became aware of the other tom watching him. During fight training and his daily exercises Munkustrap would look up to find Alonzo perched somewhere nearby watching him, his face carefully blank. They would exchange friendly nods before Munk would return to whatever he was doing, except now he would be trying twice as hard. Munk pushed himself further and harder not sure if he was trying to distract himself or just to impress the other tom.

Things went on like that until early one morning, as Munkustrap was leaving his den, the other tom approached him.

“Munk.”

Munkustrap blinked in surprise at the sound of Alonzo’s voice. “Lonz? What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Cass woke me,” Alonzo replied, “and then I couldn’t get back to sleep so…” he shrugged, “thought I might as well get up. I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something?”

“Of course.” Munkustrap agreed without thinking, distracted by the fact that this was the closest Alonzo had been in a moon. “Anything.”

“I was hoping… could you teach me to fight?”

Munkustrap stared at him in surprise. “Fight?”

Alonzo nodded, patting at his fur distractedly. “I never had to growing up, but out here… It seems like something I should know, and you’re so good at it so I thought…”

“Sure,” Munkustrap agreed slowly, still highly confused, “but there are others who could play the role of teacher better then I. Asp-”

Alonzo was shaking his head before Munkustrap could even finish. “No, please. I don’t want… I’d just be more comfortable if you did it, and perhaps if we could do it somewhere away from the clearing.”

Understanding came over Munkustrap then. Of course Alonzo wouldn’t want anyone to see until he was sure he was good at it. He wouldn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of anyone, except apparently for Munkustrap. He was ok with looking like a beginner in front of Munkustrap. He tried to tell himself it was just because Alonzo didn’t care what he thought, but he wasn’t that good at lying to himself. Alonzo had found himself in another position where he didn’t want to look foolish or inexperienced, and again he had come to Munk, even if it was probably just to impress Cass with later. Still, it was something. Alonzo trusted him, even after his mishap with the collars. Alonzo trusted him, and that alone was enough to knock the breath out of Munkustrap.

“As you wish.” Munk breathed. “I have a fairly busy schedule but I’m sure I can fit you in somewhere, especially now that Jelly is taking guarding shifts again.”

“Thank you, Munk.” Alonzo let out a relieved sigh. “Just let me know when you’re available.”

Any time, Munkustrap wanted to say, I’m always available for you. Instead he said, “Of course, but you know Cass could teach you herself. She’s no push over in a fray.”

A funny look crossed Alonzo face. “I’m sure she isn’t but… well I’m not sure she’s the _teaching_ sort. She’s likely to break me.”

Munkustrap let out a bark of laughter for the first time in what felt like moons. “Fair enough. I’ll come find you when I’ve got a few moments free.”

* * *

Alonzo could feel Cass’s eyes on him but he still couldn’t bring himself to pull his own eyes off of Munkustrap. The grey tom was across the clearing training with Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum. It was two on one and yet Munkustrap seemed to be holding his own. Alonzo knew they were only practising, he knew that if they were actually trying the tabby would likely not win, but it was still impressive to watch. 

It had been a moon and the thoughts of him, that Alonzo had expected to fade once he was spending all his nights with Cass, weren’t just lingering; they were growing. He still wanted Cass just as much as ever, but Munkustrap haunted his idle hours.

The other cat’s appearance didn’t help. 

Alonzo swore Munkustrap was bigger now then he had been when Alonzo had first arrived at the junkyard. His shoulders had filled out, and while it was hard to tell under his long coat it was impossible not to notice how strong his thighs must be. He wasn’t much taller than Alonzo was himself, but he was bulkier, more solid, and Alonzo had… _feelings_ about it.

Alonzo had found himself watching the other tom whenever he was doing anything even remotely physical. Whenever Cass caught him doing it she would just shake her head, looking amused and tell him to go talk to him, but Alonzo knew she wouldn’t be telling him that if she knew what was really going through his head.

She knew, of course, about what Munk had done for him prior to their mating. How he had helped Alonzo figure out exactly how mating worked, but they never talked about it. Whatever Cass knew she’d either guessed or learnt from Munkustrap. She and Munk spoke most days, they shared duties after all, but Alonzo was rarely there for those conversations. He didn’t know what to say to the other tom. Didn’t know how to avoid getting distracted by how broad his shoulders were or how defined his legs. Alonzo just knew he would say something stupid and give himself away. He didn’t have the necessary self-control to be around the other tom.

Like asking Munk to train him for example. He didn’t know where that had come from. He’d just needed a way to prolong the conversation and that was the first thing that had sprung into his head.

It was a stupid idea of course. Yes, he wanted to learn how to protect himself and his family, but now he was going to have to be in close quarters with Munkustrap right when he was at his most distracting. How was Alonzo supposed to learn when all he could do was stare at Munk? He’d end up with a concussion or a broken arm by the end of the first session, he was sure of it.

No, the whole thing was a ridiculous idea, but still he couldn’t bring himself to go and tell Munk that he’d changed his mind. After all, if he did that he’d just end up finding some other excuse to spend time with him.

Munkustrap glanced up, from where he had Asparagus pinned to the ground, and straight at him. Alonzo felt caught, unable to look away from Munk’s panting form. Their gaze was only broken when something his Aunt Jelly said made the tabby look over at her. Alonzo deflated as the air rushed out of his lungs; Alonzo hadn’t even realised that he was holding his breath.

Cassandra, who was standing behind him and technically on guard duty, let out a snort. “You know what you two’s problem is? You’re both as stupid as each other, and as oblivious.”

Alonzo frowned, glancing put at her in question but she just shook her head at him. While he was still trying to figure out what she had meant someone tapped him on the paw. His head whipped around to find the very tom in question standing on the ground bellow him.

“Hey, um… That thing we spoke about the other day?” Munk said, wiping at his forehead, clearly still hot from his practise with the older protectors, “Want to do that now? I’m got a bit of time before I need to start rounding up food for the nursing queens.”

“Oh,” Alonzo shook himself, trying to force himself to remember what acting normal involved, “Yeah sure.” He stood up and paced towards the edge of the box he’d been lying on, glancing behind himself and up at Cass. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Cass nodded, even as a small crease appeared between her eyebrows in mild curiosity.

He hadn’t told her about Munk training him. He knew she’d just give him that amused look that she always seemed to get whenever his relationship with Munkustrap came up. She’d find out eventually of course, but he hoped that by that point Alonzo would know enough, and be strong enough, not to make too big of a fool out of himself. Who knew, maybe he would be able to illicit the same sort of feeling in Cassandra as Alonzo was getting watching Munkustrap.

Alonzo followed Munk out of the clearing and towards one of the quieter spots further into the junkyard.

“Ok,” Munk started as they came to a fairly open, flat area, “you should warm up.”

“Um… ok.” Alonzo said slowly, before swallowing, “um… how do I do that exactly?”

Munk blinked at him silently for a moment. “Oh right, sorry. Um… I usually run on the spot or jump up and down a bit. You need to get your muscles warmed up before we stretch and then I thought maybe we could start with a play fight? Just to give me an idea of where you’re at physically. After that I’ll have to spend some time deciding where we should really start, and tailoring a program for you.”

“Right, ok.” Alonzo did as he was instructed, bouncing on the spots a bit before Munkustrap demonstrated some stretched. At least the stretching gave him a good excuse to examine Munkustrap’s body at length, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Things went downhill when they turned to actual sparing, however.

As if Alonzo wasn’t hot under his fur enough, in the last couple of days the sun had finally shown its teeth, and now it was beating down on the yard with intent. Munkustrap, in his long coat and having already been training for almost an hour, must have been boiling alive. The shorter fur around his face began to clump together as they moved against and around each other.

Alonzo did his best to keep Munkustrap in front of himself at all time, which was something that even he knew was important in a fight. Every now and then he’d take a swipe, but he was finding it hard to commit to an attack when Munk’s scent was a strong as it was. The last time Alonzo remembered Munk smelling like that had involved a very different sort of attack and Alonzo didn’t trust himself not to confuse the two.

Quiet suddenly Munkustrap came at him, obviously having gotten sick of waiting for Alonzo to do it. He barely managed to duck out of the way and avoid being tackled by the other tom. As it was he got smacked in the face by Munk’s tail as he went past, and frankly once he had a noseful of that scent he almost regretting not having let the other tom take him down.

“That was good,” Munk was saying though Alonzo was barely paying attention, “your reflexes are good, if you can learn how to predict an attack you might be able to avoid the majority of conflicts.”

Alonzo nodded as if the words meant anything to him and they went back to circling each other. Alonzo took to focusing on Munkustrap’s paws. Nothing too sensual there; they were a nice safe option and didn’t make Alonzo want to roll over or bear is throat. As long as his gaze didn’t drift too far up his legs Alonzo was safe. Hopefully Munkustrap would just think he was watching for an attack.

Unfortunately, Alonzo did not in fact manage to see the next attack coming. Instead he found himself being spun around by Munk’s arms around his waist. He came to rest with his back pressed firmly into the warm, and slightly damp, fur of Munkustrap’s stomach and chest. It took a moment too long for Alonzo to process but eventually he remembered that they were supposed to be fighting and managed to wriggle out of Munk’s grasp, giving a half-hearted kick at his legs as he went.

“You panicked for a minute there,” Munkustrap continued to narrate their fight, “that’s normal for a beginner. The only way to get used to it is to continued training. You’ll get there. Now this time I want you to try coming at me instead, and I’m going to let you grab me so I can show you how to turn the situation back on the attacker. Ok?”

“What? Oh!” Alonzo’s brain caught up with him the moment he said it. “Yeah, ok.”

Now he _had_ to look at him as he decided how to go about it. Hips, he eventually decide, he would go for his hips. And if anyone had asked he would have very disdainfully told them that that was in fact a perfectly logical decision and had nothing to do with what Alonzo knew those hips were capable of.

So after another couple of moments of circling Alonzo sprung at him, grabbing him by the hips and pushing him backwards, trying to overbalance him. Munkustrap in turn spun, only allowing Alonzo to really get a grip on one hip, half yanking him around as he went and causing Alonzo to stumble at the sudden lack of resistance.

“Nice try, but your eyes gave away what you were going to do before you did it. Try not to look at where you’re planning on grabbing, or going.” Munk instructed calmly. “Try again.”

Alonzo felt further heat rise in his cheeks at having been caught staring and he resolutely tried to refocus on what they were supposed to be doing.

This time when he went for him Munkustrap surprised him further by stepping into it. The black and white tom was so startled that he stepped back in surprise only to trip over the paw Munk had hooked around his ankle.

As he fell Munkustrap moved with him, one paw coming up quickly to cradle his head so Alonzo didn’t smash it against the ground, even as he landed painfully on his tail.

He groaned, shifting to pull his tail out from under himself, before flopping back against the ground. His heart leapt up his throat as he opened his eyes to discover Munkustrap hovering over him.

“You ok?” The tabby asked gently, paw still cradling the back of his skull.

Alonzo swallowed dryly and nodded, not trusting his voice to not come out three octaves higher than usual.

Munkustrap smiled down at him, still hovering over his for far longer then was necessary. He blinked and then shuffled back to his paws quickly, holding out one to help Alonzo up. “Getting in close like that only really works if you’re bigger than your opponent. Fighting at such close quarters can be deadly for a smaller fighter because it often comes down to brute strength. I mean you’re on the big side as is so it shouldn’t be too big of a deal for someone like you, but just be aware not to do it with an opponent that is stronger then you.”

Everything went downhill from there.

There was far too much panting and groaning, and damp fur brushing together, for Alonzo’s comfort. Paws pads felt muscles ripple and whiskers twitched under each other’s breath. Alonzo found himself leaning into Munk’s touch rather than away, and looking for every excuse to get in close and personal.

Alonzo moaned as his stomach slammed into the wooden side of a bookshelf, one arm restrained behind his back, and a panting tom pressed along his spine.

Munkustrap’s breath ruffled the fur on the back of his neck as he spoke. “Alonzo, I’m bigger then you. I told you it doesn’t work on a bigger opponent.”

Alonzo shoved backwards, trying to push him off, as he swiped behind him with his other paw. Munkustrap crowded in further, pinning him against the wood with his body, before grabbing his front paws by his wrists and restraining them above his head.

Alonzo yelped in surprise as Munkustrap grabbed the scruff of his neck with his teeth. The black and white tom’s entire body went lax without his permission.

He let go as quickly as he had done it.

“Bast, sorry!” Munkustrap backed off rapidly as Alonzo’s eyes fluttered open.

He instantly missed the weight of him, and the heat alone his spine. Instinctively he turned, leaning his weight back against the bookshelf, eyes hooded as he regained his breath.

“Lonz?” Munk asked, sounding strained.

Alonzo blinked as he tried to focus on the other tom.

“I’m sorry, that was out of line. I don’t know why I did that.” Munk was almost shaking.

Alonzo didn’t know why. Only half aware of what he was doing he flicked his tail up to brush over his hip. “It’s fine.” He mumbled, still feeling like his legs were made of jelly.

Munkustrap’s eyes were on his tail now and slowly trailing up it towards his body. Alonzo’s half closed eyes watched him as he swallowed, finally reaching his torso and starting to travel upwards. It felt like a century before he reached his face, and Alonzo couldn’t help but lift his chin and arch his back slightly. Munk’s eyes lingered on his throat and then even longer on his mouth, and if Alonzo had been a bit more with it, he would have seen it coming. As if was, he rather felt like he was only tenuously attached to his body, and so did not.

Munkustrap was on him in less than a second; hot lips closing over his with urgency. Alonzo was shocked back into his body as paws landed on his hips and pushed him back, boxing him back in against the piece of furniture behind him.

Alonzo’s body went from feeling half asleep to high alert in an instant, as it was again covered with Munkustrap’s own. He arched into the other tom to the best of his ability, restrained to the point that there was very little else he could do. He kissed back of course, how could be not, but everything else was Munk’s doing. It was his thighs pushing Alonzo’s apart, and his paws roaming over his body, and his hips grinding into Alonzo’s.

Alonzo wriggled and squirmed as his body responded enthusiastically. He hitched a leg up onto Munk’s hip, revelling in getting what he hadn’t let himself think about for the last moon.

He wanted this. He wanted Munkustrap.

He knew he shouldn’t. He knew that Cass should have been enough for him, but Bast did he want Munk. He wanted those broad shoulders and beautiful thighs. He wanted his mouth on him, and all of his attention. He wanted to roll around in his scent, and he wanted everyone who looked at that collar to know who had given it to him.

With that in mind Alonzo found himself grabbing it and holding on as Munk bucked up into him, driving him up the wall so he was standing on his toes.

This Munkustrap was the opposite of the awkward, nervous tom Alonzo had bedded a moon earlier. This Munkustrap was in control. This Munkustrap knew what he wanted and was going to take it and Everlasting was it the hottest thing Alonzo had ever experienced. This Munkustrap demanded more and Alonzo was more than happy to let him have it.

They moved together, groans and grunts the only noise as Munk pushed him towards the edge. The other tom’s mouth explored his bare throat as Alonzo just held on, unable to focus on anything but his impending orgasm. Munk’s teeth nicked at his neck. A thrill spiked up Alonzo’s spin and his orgasm slammed into him with more force then one of Skimble’s trains. 

Munkustrap seemed not to notice as he continued on.

It was too much. It was all too much. Alonzo wanted to hide. He wanted to be held. He wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep. He wanted cuddles and warmth and safety. He wanted Munk to take him home.

He barely noticed when Munkustrap finished and finally stopped moving. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pair of paws slide off of his body, and the weight of Munk’s lessened.

“Bast,” Munkustrap whispered breathlessly. “Shit.”

Suddenly there was no contact at all.

“I’m sorry!” Munkustrap exclaimed. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I don’t… I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry! I… I’ll go. I’ll go. I’ll… I’ll fix this. I’ll get Cass!”

And just as quickly as it had all started, it was over. Munkustrap was gone, leaving Alonzo alone, still breathing heavily as he digested what had just occurred, the evidence of their joining sticky upon his fur.

He found himself suddenly cold; far colder then he should have been on a warm summer’s day after intense exercise. He was shaking and short of breathe.

He wanted to hide.

He wanted to run.

He wanted Munkustrap to come back.

He didn’t understand. Munk had started this. Munk was the one who’d bitten him like he would a queen in heat. Munk was the one who had come at him, who had held him in place throughout. Munk had initiated all of this. Alonzo might have been fantasising about it, but Munk had started it.

But maybe… maybe he’d just been able to read the desperation on Alonzo’s face and decided to be nice. Maybe he was just taking pity on him. Maybe he’d regretted it the moment it had happened.

Alonzo slowly slide down the wall, not caring that it pushed his fur up the wrong way, until he was sat in the dirt. He tried to clear his throat, still staring at the empty space where Munk had been moments earlier, or was it hours earlier? He didn’t know.

He had no idea how long he was sat there, shaking and panting in panic, before she appeared.

Cassandra.

Cassandra! His panic spiked.

She couldn’t see him like this. She couldn’t know! He’d cheated on her. He hadn’t just wanted someone else, he’s actually acted on it.

He pulled his knees up to his chest in an attempt to hide the evidence.

“Alonzo?” She asked gently, crouching in front of him. “Are you ok? What happened?”

Alonzo tried to make himself smaller, tried to fold himself into the join of the dirt floor with the wooden bookcase.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Cass eased forward onto her knees. “It’s just me. You can-” She stopped suddenly, taking in a deep breath. “Alonzo!”

He whimpered.

“Oh Bast, Alonzo.” Cass quickly moved to shield him from the rest of the yard, even though there was no one else in sight. “I should have realised. I’m sorry. Here, come here. I’ve got you.”

Even though his first instinct was to flintch away from her, to not let her touch him, the moment she did he found himself desperate for the contact. He crawled towards her and curled into her stomach.

She wrapped her arms around him, stroking over his ears comfortingly. “What did he do?” She shook her head, clearly not expecting an answer. “I’m going to skin him.”

Alonzo shook his head quickly.

“Alonzo?” She asked with a frown.

“Twasn’t his fault.”

Cass leant forward, trying to get a look at his face. “What wasn’t?”

“This.” Alonzo mumbled, not meeting her eye. “I… I wanted it too. I wanted him too. I…”

Cassandra stayed quiet, waiting for him to finish.

“I still want him.”

“Of course you do.” Cass gave him a tight squeeze.

“I want him here. Why isn’t he here? Why did he leave me here?” He found himself rambling.

“I don’t know, love. I’m sorry, I don’t know. He shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have left you alone like this. This isn’t your fault. He should have known better.” 

Alonzo’s brow creased, not understanding what she was saying.

“I can’t believe he left you in this condition.” Cass huffed, sounding annoyed more than anything else. “He should know better.”

Alonzo still didn’t understand but Cass’s presence was comforting, and the pressure of her arm and body against him was somehow grounding. He found he could breathe more easily. As long as she didn’t move, maybe things would be ok.

“We should get you inside.” Cass said eventually, still caressing his shoulders and down his back. “Get you cleaned up.”

Alonzo clung harder, hiding his face in her neck.

“Hey, it’s alight.” Cass cooed. “You’re perfectly safe. I’m not going to leave you. But you don’t want anyone else to stumble across us do you?”

Alonzo whined again at the idea.

“No,” Cass nodded, “so we’re just going to move somewhere more private. Our den is too far, and we’d have to go even further to avoid going through the main clearing. So… I know there’s an old suitcase just around the corner. We’ll climb in there. It’ll be a bit cramped, and probably stuffy too, but that can’t be helped. We’ll be hidden from sight at least.”

She carefully started raising to her paws, bringing him up with her as much as possible. Alonzo clung, half bending himself in half so he could stay tucked into the slender queen. She hummed and cooed at him softly as she steered him carefully across the yard and around a corner. Alonzo didn’t look up, or even open his eyes, trusting Cassandra completely to guide him. They moved into a shadow and then Cass was bending awkwardly and pulling on something.

“Here we go,” Cass loosened her arm, “look, there’s even a blanket in here. In you get.”

Alonzo blinked, glancing up to find her holding open an old, much worn, suit case with a threadbare, checked blanket inside of it. He was loath to let go of her, but the idea of curling up somewhere dark, and small, and hidden was incredibly appealing.

“You’re coming too right?”

“Of course I am.” Cass said as if him asking was absurd. “Who else is going to clean you up?”

Alonzo cringed, knowing full well that he was a mess and that it was decidedly not her job to clean up the mess Munk and he had made all over his stomach and thighs.

He extracted himself from her slowly and stepped into the case, still not quite trusting that she was going to be ok confined in there with him. As he sat down she eased in after him and let the lid close over them. The darkness offered more relief then he could have imagined as Cass lowered herself next to him and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders.

“Here, lay down.” She purred softly. “On your back so I can clean you up.”

Alonzo pressed his legs together. “You don’t have to.”

“You’re my mate, Alonzo.” She stated firmly. “It’s part of the job.”

Alonzo shook his head, even as he laid down as instructed. “I… I shouldn’t have-”

“Sh.” Cass said shortly. “None of that. You did nothing wrong. Relax.”

Alonzo swallowed past the lump in his throat and went still as she set to work. The strokes of her tongue where long and steady; soothing in their consistency. Finally, as she slowly got the fur of his stomach in order, and washed away some of Munkustrap’s scent, he began to calm. His brain began to function on something other than base instinct, and his muscles stopped wanting to make him leap to his paws and run. The idea of leaving this safe haven still made his heart leap but as long as he focused on Cass, and not on the inevitable moment when he had to face anyone else, he was ok.

Her scent started to replace Munkustrap’s, as his muscles relaxed and time passed. This was right, this was good. Of course it should be her who was here with him and not Munkustrap, no matter how much he wanted the tabby tom to come back and hold him and tell him that he was wanted. No matter how much he wanted Munk’s love and affection, it was only right that it was Cass, his mate, who was actually the one there with him.

Time passed, Cass moved on to grooming the rest of him, and he just lay there with his eyes closed listening to the sounds of his chosen mate. He wanted to forget. He wanted to relive it. He wanted Munk here. He wanted so much it made his heart ache. But he could have none of it, and he should have wanted none of it. He had Cass, the beautiful, graceful Cassandra, and that should have been more than enough for him.

“Cass?”

“Hm?” she hummed around a mouthful of fur.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered. 

Cass stopped, glancing up at him with a frown. “What on earth for?”

Alonzo didn’t know how to explain, but the tears were coming now. It was as if it had all taken this long to really sink in and now the tears were forcing their way out.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Cass moved quickly back up his body and licked at his cheeks, “you’re safe. You can let it out now. It’s just your shock wearing off. You’ll feel better after a good cry.”

“But-” He croaked out as he tried to supress a sob. “I wanted him, Cass! You’re my mate, but I wanted him.”

“Me being your mate has very little to do with you wanting him.” Cass replied gently, tucking his head in close to the collar he’d given her. “Those two things can quite easily co-exist. You’ve done nothing wrong. Just breathe.”

He cried properly then. Why was she so nice? He wondered how could she put up with such infidelity in a mate? Worse was that he still wanted Munk. He didn’t understand why he’d run away. Unless he’d regretted it. Cass and he were close friends, perhaps he was also ashamed of what they’d done to her.

The tears flowed ceaselessly for a long time, but Cassandra had been right; by the time they started to slow he did feel a little calmer. He was still terrified of being left alone though.

“It’s getting dark.” Cass commented sometime later. “I think we could probably head back to the den now. Most people will be heading off to bed. We can avoid the main area so we don’t run into anyone, just to be safe.”

Alonzo chewed on his lip for a moment, making Cass look up at him questioningly.

“What is it?”

“It’s just…” Alonzo cleared his throat before continuing. “It’s right near Munk’s.”

Cass gave him a sad smile. “It is. But maybe I can scout ahead a bit, and make sure he’s not around? Or we can wait till it’s fully dark and then go. He’ll likely be in bed by then, or else on guard on the other side of the clearing and won’t see us.”

Alonzo thought about it for a moment before giving a slow nod. “Can we wait?”

“Of course,” Cass licked at one of his ears, “whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

They stayed huddled together inside the suitcase until it was well after dark. Alonzo knew Cass was humouring him but he was gratefully. In fact he’d never been so gratefully to have her as a mate as he then. But that just made him think about what he’d done to her, and how if the opportunity arose, to have Munkustrap again, he couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t give into it. He could only hope that Munkustrap would have better restraint then he himself had.

Eventually he could put it off no longer, not unless they were planning on sleeping there.

“Ok.” Alonzo mumbled, “Ok, I’m ready.”

Cass gave him a kind smile and climbed to her paws. Alonzo followed more slowly as she pushed the lid open. He grabbed at the blanket, making the split second decision that he was going to need it to get back to his den without falling apart, and wrapping it tightly around his shoulders.

“Oh, it’s coming too. Alright.” Cass draped an arm around his waist protectively and they started off together for the long walk back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do all three of the chapters in this fic end in sex scenes? Yes, yes they do.


	3. Chapter 3

“Munk!”

The grey tabby flinched before turning to look down at her, shoulders hunched and face apprehensive.

Cassandra was stood at the base of the tire, paws firmly planted on her hips. She had been waiting for Jellylorum to relieve him so that she could have a go at him without his duties getting in the way. “We need to talk. Now.”

Munk nodded silently, looking resigned, before jumping down and following her away to a stack of crates where they could be easily seen by everyone but would be far enough away to not be overheard. She sat carefully, wanting her posture to make it very clear that this was a serious conversation. She’d never felt the two month age difference between them so much before. She felt like she was about to scold a kit.

Munkustrap flopped down onto his stomach in front of her, laying his chin on his front paws and looking up at her through his lashed. “Ok, I’m ready. Let me have it.”

Cass just raised her eyebrows at him and didn’t say a word.

“I know.” Munk sighed without any further prompting. “Trust me, you can’t be any more disgusted with me then I am with myself. I messed up, majorly.”

Cass continued to stay silent. Munkustrap needed to face his mistakes, and making him vocalise them seem to be as good a way as any to make him do that.

“I shouldn’t have lost control like that. It wasn’t fair on him and he deserves better than that.” Munk let out another long breath. “How is he?”

Cass huffed; she wasn’t mean enough not to answer that. “He’s sleeping now. I wouldn’t have left him alone if I didn’t think he’d stay asleep for a good long while.”

Munk nodded slowly. “He usually sleeps late.”

“He does, but he also took a long time to get to sleep last night.” Cass replied shortly before sighing and softening slightly. “You scared him, Munk. He was an absolute mess when I found him.”

Munk looked pained. “I didn’t mean to hurt him. I don’t know why I did it. I just… lost control.”

“I don’t mean why’d you have sex, idiot.” Cass growled. “I know full well why that happened. I mean, why did you run away afterwards? He needed you Munk!”

Munk’s face crinkled in confusion. “But… I thought he’d want me to go.”

Cass scoffed. “Why on earth did you think that? Why would he want you to leave? He loves you, Munk.”

Munkustrap stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head slowly. “No, he…”

“Munkustrap, I love you but you’re an idiot.” Cassandra said when he didn’t continue. “Of course, he loves you. That’s as clear as day.”

“I thought…” Munkustrap trailed off.

“Oh, that’s something you actually do, is it?”

“Ok, I deserved that.”

“Damn right you did.” Cass flicked her ears back in annoyance. “Munk, he’s been pinning after you ever since we mated. I don’t get why you’ve been trying so hard to keep your distance or why you’ve been acting this way.”

Munkustrap looked like he was thinking hard about that. “I thought, after I told him about the collar thing and the two of you mated, that it was best I keep my distance. I thought it’d be easier. You were both so happy, I didn’t want to dampen your mood.”

“What, with your own pining?”

Munkustrap shrugged before nodding in defeat. “I just wanted to give you both some space. I remember what it was like when we first mated and how exciting it all was. Having someone else around who was so clearly jealous would have been a downer.”

Cass sighed, posture relaxing somewhat as she found herself unable to remain mad at him. “Munk, you know you have no reason to be jealous, right? Alonzo adores you, and he’s been drooling over you ever since you started doing your fight training right in the middle of the clearing.”

Munk didn’t look like he believed her. “Even if… even if that were true, he’s made it perfectly clear that he only wants one mate.”

Cass gave him a bemused look. “What on earth gave you that idea? His behaviour tells me otherwise.”

“He wants what his parents had, which was just one mate.”

Cass rolled her eyes. “He might want a love like his parents, but that doesn’t mean be can’t have that with more than one cat. And that still doesn’t explain why you ran away afterwards and left him there alone, and in that state.”

Munk shook his head, not meeting her eye. “I panicked. I thought… I thought he’d hate me… for attacking him or whatever.”

Cass deflated entirely at that before laying down next to him. “You thought he hadn’t wanted it; that you’d assaulted him against his wishes.”

Munk nodded silently, look ashamed.

“Munk, he’s almost as big as you are.” Cass head butted him gently. “Don’t you think if he hadn’t wanted it he would have made that known? He could have pushed you off if he’d wanted to.”

Munk picked at the wooden crate beneath them with a claw. “Not all cats who are assaulted fight back, and I was… rough.”

Cass nodded with another sigh, nuzzling up to him properly now. “Rough? That doesn’t sound like you.”

Munk shrugged awkwardly. “I guess I was a bit… sexually frustrated and we’d been training and-”

“Training?”

“Yeah, he asked me to teach him to fight.”

“Oh, that was what you were talking about yesterday.”

Munk nodded.

“You know he was probably just making an excuse to get his paws on you, right?”

Munk’s gave her an incredulous look.

“Or at least to spend time with you.” Cass allowed. “I guess, this is partially my fault.”

“How on earth do you figure that?”

Cass gave a small shrug. “I should have realised how you were feeling. I just assumed that the two of you would work things out and that you would eventually join us. I should have realised that you’d both be too thick headed to figure your own shit out. Also… well, I’ve been neglecting you a bit. That was probably the longest time you’ve gone without sex since you were a kit.”

“That’s no excuse for my behaviour.”

“No, it’s not.” Cass agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a contributing factor. I’ll do better in future. You’re both my mates, you both deserve my attention.”

“It’s alright.” Munk insisted softly. “I like seeing you so happy. Seeing you both happy. And he need you, and I want him to be looked after so…”

Cass purred, leaning forward to bump their noses together. “You deserve to be happy too.”

Munk smiled softly at her. “I am happy. You make me happy.”

Cass lent in then, pressing her lips to his firmly. Munk pressed back gently, one paw coming up to cradle her cheek. She pulled back, nuzzling at him before drawing away properly. “But you want Alonzo too.”

Munk let out a puff of air, sounding defeated. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

She smiled sadly. “Then you need to talk to him. I mean, even if you didn’t I’d still be making you go talk to him. You need to apologise, and explain why you ran off on him, but you should tell him how you feel. I actually think he’ll be relieved to know he’s not the only one.”

“Why? Has he said something?”

Cass lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. “Not in so many words. But yesterday, afterwards, while he was still panicking, he kept asking why you weren’t there and why you’d left him. He clearly wanted you to be the one comforting and looking after him. Which considering you told me you were rough, you really should have been. It sounds like it was an intense encounter.”

“It was.” Munk nodded, pushing himself up into a seated position. “I should have been there. He shouldn’t have had to go through that with those sorts of doubt. I’ll go speak with him now. Maybe… maybe I can give him some of the support I should have given yesterday. Better late than never, right?”

He gave her a hopefully look and she smile back kindly, giving him a nod. “He’ll be in our den. I’ll give you a little while to figure things out, and then I’ll come and we can sort out what we’re going to do going forward. Ok?”

He gave her a real smile now, a hopeful glow in his eyes. “Thanks Cass. I’ll see you then.” He turned quickly, jumping down and trotting off towards their den.

Cass sighed, leaning back and letting the tension ease out of her body. Hopefully, if the tom’s weren’t too stubborn, this would all be over by nightfall and they could all just get on with being as blissfully happy as Cass knew they would be if they would just give themselves half a chance.

She closed her eyes, deciding to take a nap to make up for having been awake half the night with a anxious mate.

“Cass?”

She opened her eyes, feeling like it was merely moments later.

“Cass, have you seen Alonzo?” Munk asked, standing in front of the crate with a small frown. “He’s not in your den. Thought maybe I’d missed him leaving somehow.”

Cass shook her head and rubbed at one of her eyes with the back of one paw. “No, sorry. I nodded off, so I must have missed him.”

“Oh ok, no worries.” Munk’s frown deepened. “I’ll keep looking.”

“I’m sure he just needed to go to the toilet or something.” Cass replied, trying to sound reassuring. “He’s never up this early usually.”

Munk nodded. “Maybe I’ll go back to the den and see if I can pick up a trail.”

Cass nodded. “Ok. I’ll check with Jelly. He might have just wanted a family member’s reassurance or something. I’ll send him your way if I find him.”

Munk gave her a tight smile and headed back the way he had come.

Cass let her calm mask drop. Alonzo really was never up this early, and with how bad he had been the night before she didn’t think he should be left alone for very long.

She quickly slipped down off of the crate and went in search of Jellylorum. The nursery was the most likely place at this time of the morning, even if George was now fully weened.

She poked her head into the still dark nursery. Jenny, whose bed was closest to the door, raised her head at the noise. “Cass? What is it, dear?”

“I’m just looking for Alonzo.” Cass said quietly, so as not to disturb any of the still sleeping queens and kits. “I thought he might be with Jelly.”

“I haven’t seen him this morning.” Jelly’s voice sounded from further back in the den. “Is everything ok? Do you need help?”

“No, no.” Cass reassured. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably just went for a walk or something.”

“Maybe out looking for some breakfast.” Jenny suggested kindly.

Cass force a smile. “You’re probably right. Thanks ladies.”

She ducked back outside, discomfort growing. Alonzo rarely ate breakfast unless she supplied it, but it was still worth a look.

So she checked all the usual hunting locations; down by the stream, and in the little woods that hid the junkyard from the vicarage, and further into the junkyard where more everyday rubbish was dumped and mice and rats thrived.

Nothing.

She was just walking back through the yard, mind elsewhere, when Munk appeared.

“Found anything?”

Cass shook her head. “No, nothing. He’s not out hunting or with his Aunt.”

She could feel anxiety rolling off of the younger tom in waves and found herself unable to hide her own worry.

“We should speak to Asparagus.” Munk stated firmly. “See if we can get search parties out.”

* * *

“I told you yesterday,” Asparagus gave a long suffering huff. “There is no evidence that he didn’t leave by his own volition. In which case, he’s not lost.”

“And not tell anyone where he was going?” Munk asked for what felt like the thousandth time. “You said that after a full day you’d reconsider sending out search parties. Well now it’s been two days, and you still haven’t done anything.”

It had been two whole days and there was still no sign of Alonzo anywhere in or around the junkyard. Munk couldn’t get the idea out of his head that something had happened to him. A stray pollicle could have attacked him, or he could have been hit by a car or catnapped by a human, or any number of other awful things. Something had to be keeping him from coming home.

If there wasn’t… if there wasn’t then there was a chance he was staying away because he didn’t _want_ to come home.

“He’s right, laddie.” Skimble stepped forward to lay a paw on his shoulder. “There’s nothing to indicate that he didn’t leave under his own steam. Perhaps he just needed a bit of a break.”

Munkustrap turned his gaze of Jellylorum, hoping that if anyone was going to back him up it would be her, and Asparagus was her brother so he hoped she might have some sway over the current chief protector.

“I don’t like it either, Munk.” She said gently. “But Alonzo is a very private cat. If something was bothering him there’s no guarantee he’d tell any of us about it. He might just have needed some time alone.”

“And leave his mate here?” Munk asked desperately. “Cass may seem like she’s copying but she’s not. They’ve only been mated for a couple of moons. Why would he leave?”

The three older cats exchanged looks, looks that Munkustrap decidedly did not like.

“If there… is there any reason he might be choosing to stay away?” Asparagus asked carefully. “Any arguments or disagreements that might-”

“We’re not accusing you of anything, Munk.” Jelly cut her brother off. “But we have to consider all options. And he’s an adult. If he doesn’t want to come back then that’s his decision.”

Munkustrap looked between them, as his helplessness sort to overwhelm him. “We… we had an encounter, the day before he disappeared. But Cass told me he was ok, and she would know.”

“What sort of encounter?” Asparagus asked with a frown, “What-”

Skimbleshanks elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a pointed look.

“Oh.” Asparagus breathed inanely.

Jelly gave him a kind smile. “I’m sure he’s just taking some time to sort his head out. Romantic feelings can be very overwhelming. Just give him some time.”

Munkustrap nodded, unable to think of anything else to say that might persuade them to mount a search.

The two older toms patted him on the back before walking away, probably off to do the duties that Munk himself had been ignoring in favour of looking for Alonzo.

Jelly stepped forward to give him a hug. “Take as much time off as you need, dear. Cass needs you now. Don’t worry about the rest of the tribe. I was planning on picking my duties back up now that George is weened anyway. Try not to worry. Alonzo’s a smart tom, he can look after himself.”

Munk tried and failed to produce a smile as she trotted off to where Jenny was keeping an eye on a group of the kittens, including George. Munk, in turn, move away to find Cassandra.

He found her sitting perched atop a pile of rubbish, scanning the horizon for signs of her mate.

“Cass?” He called up to her.

She flicked her tail at him in recognition but didn’t turn away from what she was doing.

Sighing, he started the climb up to her, not wanting to have to shout. The stack of furniture was a little unstable so it was slow going but eventually he was able to pull himself up next to her.

“I tried getting them to send out search parties again.” Munk stated after catching his breath.

“They won’t.” Cass replied without looking at him. “It isn’t logical. There’s no evidence that he’s hurt or that he was cat napped, and he’s an adult and allowed to do whatever he wants.”

“I know.” Munk admitted quietly. “I just don’t know what else to do.”

Cass flicked her ears at him but didn’t answer.

She was doing a good job of keeping her shit together. To anyone who didn’t know her well she would appear as if she was simply a very observant cat who liked to keep an eye on things, but to Munk and a number of others in the junkyard, she was clearly highly anxious. Munk had taken to sleeping in her and Alonzo’s den with her just so he could keep an eye on her.

“This isn’t your fault, Munk.”

Munkustrap jumped, not having expected to be addressed by her anytime soon. He turned to look at her and found her already looking at him.

“This is not your fault.” She said again more forcefully.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.” Cass replied with certainty. “If this was about what happened between the two of you he wouldn’t be punishing me for it too.”

“What?”

“If this was just about you, he would have said something to me before he left.” Cass explained firmly. “He didn’t. Which means he has some reason to be avoiding me too, or else he didn’t leave on purpose.”

“You can’t think like that, Cass.” Munk nuzzled at her shoulder. “What could you have possibly done to cause this? No, there has to be some other explanation. There’s more to it than that.”

Cass gave him a look that clearly told him that she didn’t believe him, and also that she thought he might be a bit dim, but that was nothing new. At least she was feeling well enough to be patronising. They stat there keeping watched for a while until Munk’s paws started itching again and he gave up trying to sit still.

“I’m going to go run another patrol.”

Cass nodded silently and he turned and started climbing back down. When he was only a metre off of the ground he let himself drop, absorbing the impact in his knees and ankles as he hit the dry earth. Standing back to his full height he decided to patrol along the stream again, in the vain hope that there might be some scent that he’d overlooked before.

He’d just taken a step away from the junk pile when Cass called out. “Munk!”

He froze, turning quickly to find out what had made Cass loose her composure to such an extent as to actually call out. He found her already scrambling down after him.

“Bast, I’m as bad as you are.” She was mumbling, shaking her head to herself.

“Um… care to enlighten me as to what you mean by that?” Munk inquired, momentarily distracted from his worry. “Usually you’re pretty clear as to who is the brains in this relationship.”

“Yes, well usually I’m not such an imbécil.” She replied, landing on the ground in front of him. “We’ve been missing the obvious.”

Munkustrap raised his eyebrows and waited for her to fill him in.

“He’s got siblings, Munk.”

Munk frowned as he absorbed that. “I don’t know if he’d go there though; I don’t think he’d be keen to face his Uncle anytime soon.”

“Maybe not,” Cass replied, “but he misses them, and if he felt the need to leave for a few days where else would he go? He put up with his Uncle for months, surely another couple of days wouldn’t break him.”

Munkustrap wasn’t so sure, he knew that Bustopher Jones had often made Alonzo feel inadequate, which was something that Alonzo absolutely hated. At the same time however, he didn’t have any other leads and checking this one would at least give him something to do for a few hours.

“Ok, I’ll go check it out.” Munk stated, thinking fast. “You should stay here in case he shows up-”

“Oh no!” Cass shook her head at him firmly. “You’re not going anywhere without me. I’ve lost one mate, I’m not going to risk losing the other. You’re stuck with me until you find him. Besides, you might need my help convincing him to come back. If he shows up while we’re not here Jelly can pass on the message. I’m coming with you.”

Munkustrap pressed his lips together but nodded. There was no point arguing with her when she got like this, and it occurred to him that she might need this just as much as he did. “Ok, then we should go now,” Munk replied, “so we can get there before dark. We can stay there overnight if we have to and come back in the morning.”

Cassandra nodded. “Even if he’s not there, Bustopher might have other ideas as to where he might go when he needs to think. Or he might even have seen him. I’ll go tell Jelly that we’ll be gone over night.”

Cassandra strode of quickly into the yard and Munkustrap sat down to wait. Sitting wasn’t easy however and he soon found himself pacing as he waited for the slim queen to return. It seemed to take far longer than it should have but eventually she reappeared and they set off.

They set a quick pace, though they didn’t actually run, as much as Munkustrap might have liked to. He knew that they’d be exhausted long before they got there if they did that and then they’d end up taking just as long to get there as if they had walked.

The junkyard quickly disappeared behind the trees of the small woods and then the vicarage appeared. Munk stopped for just a moment to explain things to his father before running to catch up to Cassandra who had gone on ahead.

The woods turned to quiet streets, and then to more busy suburbs. Cottages turned into semi-detached townhouses and this into apartment buildings. They cross over a railway line and into a more affluent end of town just as the sun was setting.

“What if Bustopher isn’t home?” Cass asked as they turned down a street just off Hyde Park. “He could be out at one of his pubs.”

“Mistoffelees will be.” Munkustrap replied, trying to figure out the fastest way through Mayfair. “We can ask him. If he’s anything like Alonzo he’s old enough to be responsible.”

Cass nodded and picked up the pace. Munkustrap followed suite, figuring that they were close enough at this point that it wouldn’t do any harm. 

The skirted around the tourist area of town and into St James’s.

“Now from memory, it’s directly across from Little St James’ street.” Cass hummed looking up at the street sign. “It’s just a little side street. One of those little one way ones.”

Munkustrap nodded and followed her lead. He’d only been there once before so she was just as likely to know where she was going as he was. All he really remembered was that it had been huge, but it wasn’t the cool red one down the end that looked like a small castle. He’d been quite young when he’d last visited with his father. Cassandra however, had escorted Jennyanydots there rather a lot more recently.

The street was busy and made worse by how narrow it was. Little black taxis were coming and going from multiple large classy looking hotels, and a number of the bigger buildings, with flags from nations Munkustrap didn’t recognise, had policemen guarding out the front.

“It’s this one, I think.” Cass said, stopping to look up at a stone townhouse. “I remember that there was a wine bar in the basement. I’ll never get over drunk Jennyanydots.”

Munk’s let out a bark of nervous laughter as they climbed up the front steps. “There’s a cat door.”

Cass nodded but stood back to let him go first. Munkustrap pushed through the little flap, pulling his tail out of the way quickly before it could close on it, and looked around. It was a large entrance hall, an extravagant sitting room was to their right and a grand staircase in front of them.

The hinges on the little door squeaked as Cass entered behind him.

“Do we call out?” She asked, glancing around at everything. “What if his humans find us? Or one of the servants?”

“I don’t think we should risk getting chased out by one of the humans, even if we are wearing collars.” Munk replied, still examining their surroundings. “Do you know which room he usually presides in?”

“He’s got one of the guest bedrooms upstairs to himself.” Cass hummed, looking uncertain. “Maybe we should start there.”

“Ok, lead the-”

Just as he took a step towards the stairs there was another squeak from behind them and the cat flap swung open again.

“What’s this? What’s this?” Bustopher blustered as he squeezed through the slightly too small cat door. “Visitors? And before dinner too.”

“Sir Jones.” Munk nodded politely. “We’re sorry to impose so unexpectedly.”

Bustopher shook himself as he made it through the door. “Tis not unexpected.” Bustopher replied briskly. “I assumed someone would come looking for him eventually. I just expected it to be his Aunty.”

“Him? Alonzo?” Munk asked hopefully. “He’s here?”

Bustopher gave a dignified nod. “My nephew has refused to leave the house for two days. He won’t say what it’s about or when he plans on leaving again. Honestly, my mother was right, no guest should be allowed entrance without the date of their departure set.”

Munkustrap saw Cassandra frown in ire, but thankfully she did not comment.

“If you’ll allow us to stay overnight, we’ll take him with us when we leave in the morning.” Munk said, keeping his tone as polite as possible.

Bustopher nodded. “Good. He’s upsetting little Victoria, and teaching Quaxo bad habits.”

Munkustrap did his best to keep his face straight at that, confused about who Quaxo was.

“Should I inquire as to why it is you two who have come to retrieve him and not his Aunty?” Bustopher asked as he toddled towards the stairs and slowly started to climb them.

Cass and Munkustrap followed carefully just behind him as they clearly hadn’t yet been dismissed. Munk hoped he was taking them to Alonzo.

“Well we’re-”

“We’re his mates.” Cass stated firmly, speaking over him.

Friends. Munkustrap was going to say friends.

Bustopher turned to look at them, inspecting every inch of their fur slowly. Munkustrap was hyper aware that his coat was likely not in its best condition after their long journey across London.

“His mates?” Bustopher repeated with raised eyebrows. “You’re a pure blood British Burmese, are you not, my dear?”

Cass raised her chin defiantly. “I am.”

“Hmm,” Bustopher looked mildly impressed. “A pure blood and one of Deuteronomy’s sons. Better than I expected for the boy, I must say.”

It took all of Munkustrap’s self-control not to respond to that. Cass was glaring at his back as he continued slowly up the next flight of stairs.

“How is he?” Munkustrap asked instead of letting that line of conversation continue.

“He’s been moping.” Bustopher replied shortly. “He hasn’t said what it’s about, but it’s all very undignified. Jones’ don’t sulk.”

Munk shot Cass a quick look to stop her from saying something equally sarcastic and scathing. Cass wrinkled her nose at him but remained quiet as they reached the next landing, off of which there was a door being kept ajar by an old shoe.

Bustopher pushed the door open and led the way in. “Nephew, your mates have arrive to recover you.”

Munkustrap’s skin heated up as he stepped out from behind Bustopher’s hulking form and found himself in what was clearly a nursery. A small black and white clone of his uncle, which Munk knew must be Mistoffelees, was hanging off the side of a white lacy crib.

“Quaxo, get down from there!” Bustopher ordered, sounding indignant. “That’s hardly good and proper behaviour, especially with guests.”

Munk wasn’t really paying attention however, much more interested in the older black and white tom curled up on a large cat bed. Alonzo was staring, mouth wide open in shock, at him and Cassandra who had now appeared beside him.

“Hello Alonzo.” Cass said politely, obviously not wanted to have the conversation they needed to have in front of Bustopher. “Your uncle was just telling us about your stay.”

Alonzo seemed to snap out of his surprise at the sound of her voice and started to his feet. A high pitched squeaking made him freeze, and Munk’s eyes took a moment to spot the much smaller, white kitten curled up against his stomach. Alonzo bent quickly, licking over her head reassuringly a couple of times while she continued to mewl at having been woken so unceremoniously.

Bustopher marched over, scooping her up easily. “I’ll take her. Quaxo, with me please. Let’s give your brother and his guests some privacy.”

The small tuxedo tom tumbled down off of the crib, stood abruptly and shook himself off, before trotting over to his uncle obediently, eyes locked on him and Cass curiously the whole time.

Bustopher turned to them, the little white kitten now draped over one shoulder and clearly fast asleep once again. “I shall give you some privacy now. You may use this room tonight. If you need anything at all I’ll be with the kits upstairs. It’s the first door off of the next landing up, just come on up if there is anything I can do to improve your stay. Otherwise I shall see you at breakfast time. Do try to avoid the humans, they get distressed when they don’t recognise a cat. Good evening.”

Bustopher toddled out the door, the smaller tuxedo tom following despite his eyes not leaving them until he was completely out of sight.

Alonzo, who was now seated awkwardly on the cat bed, still hadn’t said a word.

“I thought his name was Mistoffelees?” Cass asked curiously, staring at the now mostly closed door.

“The humans call him Quaxo.” Alonzo blurted, which Munk assumed was the entire purpose of her not leading with something serious. “And Uncle Bustopher didn’t think it dignified to be named after a demon.”

Cass raised her eyebrows looking thoughtful as she wandered around the room as if inspecting it. “Well, my sister’s named Exotica so I suppose I’m not one to judge.”

Munk snorted before getting control of himself and sobering. “He was impressed by your heritage however.”

Cass huffed, coming to a stop a short distance from the cat bed. “Too bad I didn’t have my papers on me. Then he would have been very impressed.”

Munkustrap smiled nervously. “Too bad you don’t carry those things around with you.”

“Yes, too bad.” She turned her green eyes on Alonzo. “Either way, he clearly thought you’d done well for yourself in the mate department.”

Alonzo picked at the cat bed with a claw, not looking at either of them as Munk moved forward to a more comfortable speaking distance and sat down, making sure to allow Alonzo his space.

“So are you going to tell us why you disappeared on us?” Cass asked when it was clear that Alonzo wasn’t going to say anything. “Or do I have to wring it-?”

“Cass,” Munk held up a paw to stop her before she ripped into him for scaring her, “I need to say something first.”

Cass turned her gaze on him for a moment before nodding her understanding and stepping back. “Go ahead.”

Munk nodded his thanks before turning his grey eyes on Alonzo who was still refusing to meet either of their gazes. “I owe you an apology.”

That got the black and white tom’s attention. “What?”

“For what happened between us the afternoon before your departure.” Munk stated firmly, doing his best to keep his face from showing how nervous he was. “I shouldn’t not have behaved in such a manner, and I certainly should not have gone and left you alone afterwards. So, I apologise, both for my behaviour and for how it must have made you feel. I’m sorry.” Having got through that some of the rigidity left his spine and his voice softened into a more natural tone. “Really Lonz, I’m so sorry.”

Alonzo was shaking his head before he’d even finished. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I didn’t mean to… It was my fault.”

“How do you figure that?” Cass asked quickly, looking at Munkustrap with a frown.

“I was behaving inappropriately.” Alonzo replied, picking at his claws awkwardly. “I shouldn’t have asked you to train me. I knew being that close to you would make it difficult for me to control myself and I went and did it anyway. And then when you were trying to teach me I just couldn't stop staring and-”

“No!” Munkustrap tried to cut him off, taking a step forward. “No, it was my fault, I-”

“Oh you two are both idiots!” Cass exclaimed, throwing her front paws in the arm. “Munkustrap, you only need to apologise for the running away after bit, that’s the only bit you are at fault for. Alonzo, Munkustrap wanted to fuck you as much as you wanted to fuck him. Ok? Are we all good now? Please tell me that wasn’t why you ran away.”

Munkustrap and Alonzo exchanged fugitive glances, taken aback by Cassandra’s outburst.

“I accept your apology.” Alonzo said quickly to Munkustrap before turning to Cassandra. “I also owe you an apology.”

“Damn right you do.” Cass replied with a huff. “You scared both of us into our ninth life. What were you thinking? Running off like that and not telling anyone? I’m your mate, Alonzo. Don’t you think I deserved to know? You just disappeared. Anything could have happened to you. You could have been picked up by animal control, or attacked by a pollicle, or hit by a car, and we would have had no way of knowing. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Munkustrap moved quickly, placing a paw on each of her shoulders and pulling her back from the other tom who she had started advancing on. “Well maybe if you gave him a minute he will. Sorry Lonz, she gets aggressive when she’s frightened.”

Cassandra growled half-heartedly at him but didn’t pull away.

Alonzo swallowed, “I am sorry for that. I just… I panicked and needed to get away and clear my head until I could figure out what to do. But that wasn’t really what I was apologising for. I was apologising for what happened between Munkustrap and I. You didn’t-”

“Oh you’re not still hung up on that, are you?” Cassandra sighed.

“Cass!” Munk admonished but she ignored him.

“I told you when it happened that you had nothing to apologise for, and certainly not to me of all cats.” Cass rolled her eyes as Munkustrap moved out from behind her so he could see her face.

Alonzo’s frown deepened. “You’re my mate, I shouldn’t have been… being _sexual_ with anyone else.”

Cassandra sighed, stepping forward and taking one of his paws in her own. “Alonzo, you’re allowed to do whatever you want, sexually or otherwise, with whoever you want. You don’t owe me an explanation. At least not about that. The running off on us part, that I’d like an explanation for.”

“You… you don’t care?” Alonzo looked confounded as he searched her face closely. Some light went out of him then. “No, no of course you don’t. Nevermind.”

Munkustrap’s brow creased in concern and he found himself stepping up next to him, and placing a paw carefully between his shoulder blades. “Hey, what does that mean?”

Alonzo shrugged him off as he pulled his paw out of Cass’. “Of course you don’t care.” He said in exasperation, looking between them. “Neither of you should care. I know I was just getting in the way. I just thought… I don’t know. That maybe I deserved to be told, if the two of you decided you were better off without me.”

“Ok, now I’m really confused.” Cassandra looked to him as if he knew what was going on. “Last I checked, you left us, not the other way around.”

“Lonz, of course we care, just not about the sex.” Munkustrap tried more gently. “We care about you. We-”

“But not enough to actually stay with me.” Alonzo snapped pushing between them and pacing across the room. “You’re better off without me, I know that, but I thought maybe you’d want to tell me that yourselves. Instead, your acting like… like you want me to go back when why would I? What? So I can watch the two of you be happy without me? I’d just as soon stay here. You’ll be happier without having to worry about me anyway.”

Munkustrap and Cassandra exchange confused and concerned looks.

“Do you really think we would have walked all this way if we didn’t want you to come home?” Cass asked, taking a couple of steps towards him but stopping when he continued to pace.

“You? Maybe not, but he would.” Alonzo turned his eyes on Munkustrap. “He’d stand on hot coals if he thought it’d make someone else feel better.”

Munkustrap struggled to pull air into his lunges.

Cassandra on the other hand snorted, glancing at him over her shoulder. “Ok, fair point. But _I_ wouldn’t. If I thought I’d be happier without you I won’t be here. And if you hadn’t notice, Munkustrap likes having someone to worry about. He’s not happy unless he’s looking after someone. Just let him take care of you and he’ll be the happiest tom alive.”

Munkustrap’s face went red and he stared resolutely at the cream carpet in the hope that he wouldn’t notice.

“And I’m your mate.” Cass continued unabated. “Of course I want you home with me.”

When Munkustrap glanced up it was to find Alonzo looking backwards and forwards between the two of them with a deep frown. “But… why would you…” his eyes stopped on Cassandra, as if deciding she was the easiest to deal with first. “Why would you want a tom who isn’t satisfied with what he has? Even when he’s got the prettiest queen in London?”

Cassandra purred and advanced on him, nuzzling at his shoulder happily. “Well cause he talks like that, for one thing.”

Alonzo huffed like he was frustrated. “Please just answer the question. Why would you want me when you can have him?” Alonzo turned his eyes on Munkustrap at that, making his stomach drop down to somewhere between his toes.

“Or…” Cass pressed herself along his side insistently, “I could just have the both of you and be done with it. Which was kind of my plan from the beginning. I think you’d be a lot happier if you just did the same.”

Alonzo stared down at her as if she’d grown another head. “What? What do you mean?”

Munkustrap took a couple of careful steps forward. “Lonz, I know you don’t want that sort of relationship, and if you need me to be uninvolved I can step back-”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Munk.” Cass overrode him, before suddenly reaching out, grabbing a paw full of his coat and pulling him in until he stumbled into Alonzo’s other side. “You’ve spent the last two moons trying to give us space and look where that got us.”

Munkustrap tried to move back, to give Alonzo his much desired space, but Cass refused to let go.

“You two need to stop being ridiculous.” She continued firmly, laying her head on Alonzo’s shoulder. “You both love each other. I really don’t know how you both managed to make it so complicated.”

Alonzo refused to meet his gaze and instead stared at Cass, something that looked suspiciously like shock on his face.

“I…” Ever so slowly his gaze travelled up to Munkustrap before snapping back to Cassandra who gave him a soft smile.

“You love him.” She stated simply.

Alonzo swallowed, eyes fugitively jumping up to Munkustrap and quickly away half a dozen times in the silence that followed.

Munkustrap swallowed before bringing a paw up to rest gently on Alonzo’s lower spin. “Lonz?”

“Oh Bast.” Alonzo breathed suddenly.

“Hey,” Cass nosed at his jaw. “It’s alright. He loves you two.”

“She’s right, Lonz,” Munkustrap forced himself to admit. “I do love you.”

Alonzo’s gaze was on him now and it was no longer Cassandra’s paw that was holding him in place, but rather one of the black and white tom’s own. His lip was quivering as he looked at Munk, eyes full of disbelief. Munk tried to smile at him but he was sure it came out much weaker then he intended as he stroked carefully down the other tom’s spine.

After a very long moment, in which Munkustrap struggled not to curl into the other tom, Alonzo’s gaze travelled back down to Cassandra. “But… but what about you? I… I love you too.”

Cassandra purred loudly, pressing into him further. “Of course you do. I love you too.”

Alonzo looked confused and slightly frightened as he looked backwards and forwards between them.

“Don’t you get it, love?” Cassandra asked after a moment, pulling back just enough to look up at him. “You’re allowed to have both. I certainly plan to.”

Munkustrap snorted despite himself. “Pretty sure you already have.”

“Pretty sure you have to.” She shot back sassily.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes in amusement before focusing back on the matter at hand.

Fear, disbelief, and a small glimmer of hope, warred on Alonzo’s face. “But…”

“Lonz,” Munk started gently, letting himself step forward into the other tom’s space more firmly now, so the he had Munk on one side and Cass on the other. “Do you want both of us?”

Alonzo swallowed dryly before nodding quickly, a tiny “yes,” leaving his throat in the form of a squeak.

Munkustrap’s chest inflated properly for what felt like the first time since Alonzo had gone missing. "Then stop fighting it.”

“We both wear your collar, Alonzo.” Cassandra pointed out, rubbing her nose against his shoulder again as she reached out and took Munk’s other paw in her own. “We both know who we belong with.”

Alonzo’s eyes slide to him again and he couldn’t help but lean forward to lick at his cheek, only to find it a little damp. Alonzo pressed into him, the paws still attached to his stomach fur tightening.

Munkustrap knew, he knew what he’d like to do, but the whole idea was a little intimidating.

“Why would you…” Alonzo said suddenly.

“Because we both know what you’re capable of doing with your hips.” Cass replied quickly, making him let out a burst of laughter.

“Your hips are dangerous.” He agreed, pressing his own hips into the one of Alonzo’s closest to him.

“Deadly.” Cass purred, copying his movements on the other side.

Alonzo seemed like he was trying to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Cassandra licked at his throat suggestively and Munk felt the other tom shudder. Munkustrap should have known that Cassandra would be up for it, and maybe… maybe this was how they did it. Maybe the only way to convince Alonzo that he didn’t need to choose between them was in fact to let him have them both at the same time. Maybe they could all just be in this together.

Munkustrap used the paw he still had on Alonzo’s lower back to push him forward into them more as he nipped at Alonzo’s left ear. “You can have both of us, Lonz, and you can keep us afterwards too.”

Alonzo whined and then suddenly there were lips on his own. Munkustrap hummed in appreciation, pressing back firmly as he found the base of Alonzo’s tail and massaged. He could feel Cassandra moving on Alonzo’s other side, but with his eyes closed he couldn’t tell what she was doing, but when Alonzo’s mouth came away from his with a pop and from the moan the other cat let out Munkustrap could only guess that it was good.

Alonzo’s chin was resting on Munk’s collar bone and he could feel the other tom’s panted breath against his fur. Munk felt a paw on his thigh that definitely wasn’t Alonzo, and resolutely closed his eyes. If he was going to last more than five seconds like this, he most decidedly did not need to see Cass like that.

Munk massaged at Alonzo’s lower spine as the other tom held onto him like his life depended on it. He kissed his forehead, and between his ears, and the back of his head, and anywhere else he could reach, a deep purr rumbling reassuringly in his chest. Alonzo for his part was kneading at his lower stomach, claws slipping out just enough to catch at Munkustrap’s skin excitingly.

Munkustrap groaned, he wasn’t not going last long doing this. No one was even touching him properly and he still was struggling to hold it together. He certainty didn’t know how Alonzo was coping.

Next thing he knew there was another cat’s breath on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to find Cass on his left grinning deviously up at him. Alonzo’s face was hidden against his chest but he’d stopped moving. Munk could put two and two together. Cass tilted her head towards the cat bed and then nodded towards Alonzo silently, licking her lips as she did so.

Munkustrap nodded in replied and took half a step that way as Cassandra grabbed one of Alonzo’s clenched paws and tugged him in that direction. Alonzo looked up, face dazed, as he stumbled after Cassandra. His usually graceful strides now rather shaky. He dragged Munkustrap with him, keeping a tight hold of his fur in his other paw.

Once Cass reached the bed, she bent without taking her eyes, or paws, off of Alonzo and draped herself over the bed, pulling Alonzo down on top of her. Munkustrap found himself going with them, with much less control then he would have liked. Munk held himself half up with one arm, so he was laying on his side besides the two of them, his other paw scratched at Alonzo’s spine some more. Alonzo arched back into it, eyes fluttering closed.

Cassandra smirked knowingly, before surprising him and leaning sideways to press a kiss to his own lips. As she drew back she whispered against his mouth, “Get behind him.”

Munkustrap gulped. He knew what she intended then, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t intimidating as hell. He’d only had sex with Alonzo twice before, and neither of those times had involved him _penetrating_ the other tom.

Munkustrap wasn’t inclined towards being the dominant one in any relationship, never lone during sex. How forceful he’d been with Alonzo the last time was an anomaly caused by his desperation and frustration. It wasn’t his natural state during sex, but this was about Alonzo, about reassuring him and showing him that he was loved and wanted and so Munk would happily do whatever was necessary. 

He moved, carefully until he was kneeling behind the tom hovering over Cassandra’s prone form. She hitched a leg up over Alonzo’s white hip and pulled him down onto her. Alonzo let out a puff of breath as he settled between her legs.

Munkustrap kneaded at his lower back carefully, hyper aware that it would be easy to push this too far too quickly. It didn’t take long for Alonzo’s hips to start moving of their own accord, oscillating between pushing back into his paws and forward into Cass’s torso.

Cass nodded at him over Alonzo’s shoulder before using a paw to steer Alonzo’s mouth down to her neck. Munkustrap moved his paws lower onto his thighs and moved to kiss down his spine gently. Alonzo was squirming and withering between them by the time he reached the base of his tail.

Munkustrap wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but at this point he was acting more on instinct than anything else, and when Alonzo’s back arched and his tail lifted invitingly Munkustrap didn’t stop to think about it. He just moved to lick at his entrance.

Alonzo’s whole body shuddered and Munk figured that was a good signed and so did it again. Alonzo whined, wriggling backwards and pressing into Munk harder, tail vibrating excitedly. He made the mistake of looking up and finding Cassandra watching him with hooded eyes over Alonzo’s shoulder and if that wasn’t the hottest thing Munkustrap had ever seen he didn’t know what was.

He went to work properly then. Not only pressing deeper for Alonzo’s sake but also putting on a show for Cassandra’s. These two cats were his, and he theirs. He would do whatever it took to please them and make them happy. He continued to knead at Alonzo’s trembling thighs as he licked him open, keeping eye contract with Cassandra the entire time.

Suddenly there was a claw catching at his chin and pulling him up suddenly. Cassandra attached her lips to his over Alonzo’s shoulder, licking the taste of Alonzo out of him forcefully.

“You two better get on with it,” she mumbled into his mouth, “or I won’t last long enough for you two to finish.”

Munkustrap, who had forgotten all about his own pleasure became aware of the aching between his thighs. Alonzo had turned his head to watch them and Munk licked at his ear quickly before drawing back as Cassandra dropped back onto her back.

“Shall we?” She asked him, shifting her legs wider until Alonzo caught on and moved to position himself at her entrance.

Munk moved back behind him, kissing at his shoulder and stroking at his hips and thighs as Alonzo slowly slide in. Munkustrap, couldn’t help but watch. It hadn’t occurred to him before but the two of them must have had quite a bit of sex in the last couple of moons. They knew each other’s bodies well, and Alonzo moved into her easily.

Once he was seated fully within her he leant forward, supporting himself with a paw on either side of Cass’s large, dark ears. Munkustrap reached up, linking one set of claws with Alonzo’s own next to her head, so his body covered Alonzo’s almost entirely. He pressed his hips into Alonzo and felt the hitch in his formally smooth movements.

Alonzo glance at him and he kissed his shoulder as he pressed forward more, making it clear what he was intending on doing so Alonzo could stop him if he thought it was going to be too much. Alonzo however was nodding almost excitedly, tail vibrating again as Munk positioned himself with the other paw. Once he was in situated he pressed in carefully, eliciting a high pitched whine from Alonzo.

When the black and white tom’s legs threatened to give out Munkustrap wrapped his now unoccupied arm around his hips to stop him from dropping both of their weight down on top of Cass.

“You don’t need to move.” Cass was saying and it took Munkustrap a moment to realise that she wasn’t talking to him. “Munk will be doing most of the work. Just relax, and try not to crush me.”

Alonzo nodded quickly and Munk pressed in further. Alonzo was shaking like a leaf in a high wind but was pressing back enough that Cass was having to arch her back to keep the contact between them.

Once he was all the way in he removed his arm from Alonzo’s waist so the other tom could fit himself back in snug against Cassandra. Alonzo was panting and Munk waited, giving him time to adjust to what must have been an overwhelming amount of stimulation. Munk was overcome himself and he wasn’t getting half as much stimulus as Alonzo must have been.

“Oh for Bast sack,” Cassandra whispered a moment later. “Please move. I’m about to combust.”

“Lonz?” Munk asked carefully, licking at the back of his neck.

Alonzo nodded silently, wriggling his hips in response and making both of them moan.

So Munkustrap moved, pressing in more firmly before moving back for leverage. Alonzo had planted himself on his elbows between them so he didn’t collapse on Cass, and Munkustrap was glad because he likely wasn’t going to have the strength to hold him up.

He started slow, hyper aware that Alonzo had never been penetrated before, but he also knew that as it was, Alonzo was hardly moving and therefore Cass probably wasn’t getting much simulation. So he speed up slightly, and added more force, so Alonzo slide forward slightly into Cassandra’s waiting body. Cass hummed appreciatively, and Alonzo arched his back, and that was all the reassurance that Munkustrap needed.

He shoved forward more forcefully, quickly establishing a steady rhythm that under normal circumstances he would have been able to keep up for a good length of time. These were not normal circumstances however. He wasn’t going to be able to do this for long. So he quickly made it his mission to make sure Alonzo finished first.

He lent back, changing the angle before letting his teeth sink into the scruff of Alonzo’s neck possessively. Alonzo groaned, neck arching and exposing his throat to Cassandra who didn’t need any further motivation. She nipped at him as Munk road him harder, shoving him forward into Cass and tugging with his teeth until Alonzo was shaking apart between them, his breathing coming in short bursts and his body slack.

Cass met his eye, holding it for a second before she fell back against the bed, eyes closing and body convulsing. Alonzo was only moments behind. Now that they were taken care of he could let himself go and tumble over that cliff himself. His hips jumped and shuddered as his muscles contracted uncontrollably and his jaw locked.

He didn’t know how long it was before his eyes fluttered open. His elbows aching where they were locked straight to stop himself from falling on top of them. Munkustrap became aware of the fact that he still had a hold of Alonzo’s scruff with his teeth and quickly, carefully extracted them.

Alonzo for his part immediately collapse forward onto Cass, tucking his head in under her chin and breathing heavily. Munk’s muscles screamed at him as he pushed himself back onto his knees and slide out of the other tom. The scent of them spiked as he did so and he had the intrusive thought that they’d need to do a very extensive cleaning before morning.

He moved cautiously off of them; lowering himself onto his side so he could see them both. He reached up with the arm he wasn’t laying on to pat at Alonzo’s ears. The other tom’s eyes fluttered open and met his, a tiny smile forcing its way onto his exhausted face.

“Wow…” he whispered quietly after a moment, making Munkustrap grin in response.

“Yeah…”

Cass was making a strangely deep purr and it took Munkustrap a long moment to figure out that it was probably because Alonzo was compressing her chest. She didn’t seem to mind though and was instead twining her tail with his.

“I assume,” she said slowly, “that you’ll come home with us tomorrow now?”

Alonzo nodded against her collar bone. “But only if Munk agrees to join us in our den.”

Munk let out a puff of air before seeking out one of Alonzo’s paws to squeeze. “I’m not sure it’ll be particularly smart to leave Tugger on his own, but I’m sure I can be persuaded.”

“Munkustrap!” Cass exclaimed in mock astonishment, “Was that flirting? Did I actually just hear you flirt?”

The grey tabby rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to answer that. Alonzo smiled though, so he didn’t mind all that much.

“With the way things are going,” Munkustrap said thoughtfully after a moment, “between Tugger and Hecate, they’ll probably be wanting a den to themselves next season anyway.”

“He’s old enough to need his own space now.” Cass added, eyes still closed. “At some point you were going to have to step back and let him be an adult. This way, not only do you get a very nice distraction, you also don’t look like that’s what you’re doing. Tugger won’t think twice about it, and you can pretend that your first instinct isn’t to smother him.”

“In his sleep you mean?” Alonzo pipped up cheekily.

Munkustrap shot forward to nip at his ear playfully making the other tom duck away with a wide grin.

Cassandra groaned loudly. “Do you mind? That’s my tail you’re now laying on.”

“Oops,” Alonzo said, not at all looking ashamed as he correctly his position, “my apologies.”

Cass grumbled some more under her breath as Alonzo stilled and they all feel into a companionable silence.

Alonzo was clearly on the verge of nodding off but Munkustrap still have something he needed answered. “So, you never actually told us why you left,” Cass shot him a look that told him she wanted him to shut up but he needed to know. “I mean, you said you thought we’d be happier without you but there had to be some sort of trigger for you to have come to that idea so abruptly.”

Alonzo sighed, opening his eyes to look guiltily at him as he answered. “I ah… I may have seen you.”

“Seen me? Doing what?”

“Not you individually,” Alonzo correctly, “both of you. Together.”

Munkustrap frowned in confusion but the look on Cass’s face told him that she’d figured out what he was going on about.

“You mean the morning after?” Cass asked, “When we were talking about you and I was talking Munk into going and talking it over with you?”

Alonzo glanced up at her. “I didn’t get close enough to hear, I just-”

“Saw us kiss.” Cass finished for him.

Alonzo nodded silently, still looking guilty.

She gave an amused huff. “You didn’t realise that we were mated?”

Alonzo’s eyebrows migrated halfway up his forehead as he pushed himself back onto one elbow so he could see her properly. “What? No! You… I… what?”

“You knew that.” Munk tried to insist gently. “I told you. Remember? That’s why you asked me to um… help you with… you know.”

“Sex, Munk.” Cass rolled her eyes at him. “He wanted you to help him get better at sex. We’re not kits anymore, you’re allowed to say the word, especially considering what we just did.”

Heat raced up Munk’s neck and enflamed his face but he doggedly pressed on. “Yes, that. That’s why you thought I’d be able to help to begin with, because I’d been with Cass before.”

“Yes but…” Alonzo frowned at him, “I didn’t realise that it was anything official, or that it was ongoing. I mean,” his eyes turned back to Cass, “we’re been together for moons now and you never once came home smelling like him, or spent the night together.”

Cass looked thoughtful for a moment before giving him a small smile. “No, to be completely honest I have been neglecting our Munkustrap a bit.” She turned her head to look at him. “I’m sorry about that.”

Munk lent forward to press along her side. “No, don’t be. You were happy, and new relationships are always intense. We’ve been mated since our first ball,” he explained to Alonzo, “so things have calmed down at lot since then, but we’ve always loved each other. Our relationship is… reassuring, soothing, rather than exciting like a new one is.” 

“Oh,” Alonzo looked embarrassed, “so you both thought that I knew, and that Cass and I had mated with my full understanding that she already had one mate.”

Munk nodded as Cass reached up to scratch behind Alonzo’s ear. “I thought that was why you brought up the Jenny-Bustopher-Skimbleshanks situation that one time, because you were trying to figure out how it all worked.”

“I was so sure you knew that, that when I say Munkustrap with his fancy knew collar the day after we first mated, I just assumed that you’d proposed to both of us.” Cass let out an airy chuckled. “And you said you’d spoken to Munk about it so I just presumed. Clearly that was a mistake on my part.”

“No,” Munk replied quickly, “logically you expected me to have told him everything. I was the one being stupid.”

“That’s true,” Cass agreed with an evil grin, “but I should have known you well enough to know that that was just the sort of thing you’d do. You’re just too damn nice to tell people hard truths.”

“I’m not-”

“So nice he let me monopolise his mate and didn’t even complain about it.” Alonzo add, moving back to a relaxed position and giving his paw another squeeze.

Munkustrap smiled at that and didn’t try to argue further. “Well I hope you don’t mind sharing.”

Alonzo gave him a sleepy smile. “Funny thing is I would have less than an hour ago, not so much now.”

A wicked grin spread across Cassandra’s face. “We fucked all resistance out of him.”

Munkustrap groaned at her vulgarity knowing full well she’d only said it to get this reaction out of him and that in reacting he was giving her precisely what she wanted.

“No,” Alonzo said with more certainty. “I don’t mind sharing or being shared. In fact, I think I’m going to quite enjoy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to write a/b/o fics so I don't know why I'm nervous about posting this. I mean, if I can write about knotting and the likes, a threesome shouldn't be a big deal. Right?


End file.
